A Policeman's Lot Is Not a Happy One
by King in Yellow
Summary: Danger is not Nick Wilde's business, but it is in his job description. Not that he likes danger. He'll try hard to avoid conflict, maybe too hard. There are things more dangerous than being shot at. Dark scary things. Things like taking a rabbit home to meet your mother for the first time. Another follow-up to Who Do You Trust?
1. Life Can Be Dangerous

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Another story set in world of Who Do You Trust? Set sometime after If I'm Not Me, Who Am I?

 **Life Can Be Dangerous**

A hail of bullets blasted from the old house, tearing holes in the wooden fence.

Judy screamed in pain.

"JUDY!" Nick yelled.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"What happened?"

She touched her cheek. There was more blood on her paw than she expected. "Splinter in cheek."

"Were you hit with a bullet?"

"Splinters hurt! I'm going around back."

"No you're not. You're hurt."

"They'll get away."

"I'll go. You stay."

"Stay down."

"I intend to." He looked at her cheek and winced in sympathy. "You'll live," he assured her. "But it's big enough to call a plank rather than a splinter. That's got to hurt."

"Thank you, Mister Obvious," she agreed through gritted teeth. "I'll go around back and–"

"I said I'll go. Stay safe." And he took off before she could argue – in part to avoid any argument, in part to keep her safe, and in part because she was right and they needed to keep the trio from escaping before backup arrived.

As Nick feared, there was slightly less cover in the back. He hunkered low and waited, hoping backup would arrive soon.

A bear cautiously peered out the back door. Seeing no large cop, he emerged, carrying an assault rifle.

Nick identified him as Hubie, 'Mama Bear' of the three brothers. Not as big as brother Humphrey but large enough to look frightening to a fox, especially with his weapon. Standard procedure directed Nick call on the bear to surrender. Nick shot Hubie in the leg.

Hubie fell, and sprayed bullets in the direction of the shot which wounded him. The bear clearly had a large officer in mind and the hail of bullets would have passed safely over Nick's head. If he'd been there. He wasn't.

Even as the bear collapsed Nick had rolled away to another woefully inadequate (in his mind) place of concealment. Judy had to be worried about him, but he was not about to call out the fact he was safe and give away his position.

"A little help out here," screamed the downed bear.

"Did you get him?" called a voice from the house.

"Don't know. Maybe. We got to get out of here." Hubie managed to sit upright, he looked like he wanted to see if his injured leg would support him as Humphrey, 'Papa Bear', came out, looking warily around.

Nick tried to aim, and found his paw shaking so badly he needed his second paw to steady himself.

Humphrey came over to help his brother up.

Nick's first shot at the huge bear went wide. _"How can I miss something that big?"_ Nick wondered as he squeezed off another round, and Humphrey went down with a leg wound.

Nick lay in a shallow depression in the ground, and wished it were deeper. He wanted a hole, then imagined a hole six feet deep. He stayed prone, sweating with fear for himself and Judy. He could imagine the rabbit coming to his aid and becoming a target. And he could imagine the short brother, Henry, flanking him under this brothers' covering fire. Nick had an active imagination, and at the moment it filled him with possible ways he could die this afternoon.

The sound of sirens brought relief. The brothers realized they could not escape and finally surrendered.

Nick held his position at the back of the house until other officers arrived. He didn't even see Judy, who was taken away for medical treatment, before returning to the station and typing up his report.

He rushed through the report, wanting to comfort Judy, and turned it in to the Captain. "I need to go see–"

"You need to go sit at your desk until I read this."

"But–"

"Desk. Sit. This is my priority, and the longer you argue the longer before I can read."

Nick fretted at his desk for what seemed an hour before Alces called him back to his office. "Can I leave now to see–"

"Close the door. Sit on the chair."

Muttering under his breath the fox did as he was told. He glared at the Captain, who ignored the look and fed Nick's report into the paper shredder. "What are you–"

"That report isn't going in."

"But that's what–"

"It's not going in. You do not report failure to call on the bears to surrender before firing."

"But I didn't. I won't lie and say–"

"Good. Did I ask you to lie? Did you include what you ate for breakfast?"

"No. That's stupid. It doesn't–"

"It doesn't matter," Alces finished for him. "You only include what is relevant. You and Hopps came under fire. Your partner was injured and required hospitalization. You–"

Nick jumped from the chair, "She's in the hospital! I–"

"Sit down and shut up," the moose told him firmly. "Listen to me! I ordered her kept overnight for observation." He shrugged. "Maybe she's allergic to the local. Maybe she's allergic to the antibiotics. Could be some nasty germs on that old fence. But in your report you mention your partner was injured and spent the night in the hospital. And you write, truthfully that the bears opened fire... Did you recognize the make and model of the assault rifles they used?"

"No."

"I'll email the information to you while you revise your report. Oh, two hundred and fifty seven shell casing recovered at the scene. You put two hundred and fifty seven rounds fired at you and Hopps into your report. This report goes to Internal Affairs. You will be on mandatory paid leave until they clear you. Consider it a paid holiday. You will be cleared by Internal. There is a perception in the public mind Internal always cleared. Used to be true. Officer could pull a squad car over, shoot an unarmed weasel for no reason, claim it was justified and Internal would say, 'You're a hero'. That's what your Mayor's commission on accountability is trying to address. A bad cop is a danger to the population. A bad cop is a danger to the department, it gets animals shooting cops in anger. I find an officer under me mistreating a suspect I'll nail his hide to the wall. Same if I find a cop covering for a buddy who mistreats a suspect. You didn't mistreat a suspect. You were under fire–"

"At the moment when–"

"Had they opened fire? Was Hopps injured at that point?"

"Yes."

"You were out-numbered by heavily armed suspects and under fire. The suspects were wanted for murder and assault, among other crimes, and were considered armed and extremely dangerous. Not calling on them to surrender at that point is as irrelevant as your breakfast. No lies in the report, but focus on what's important. Your report will likely be public record. Most animals will be grateful you took the three bears off the streets. There are a few nut cases... No, shouldn't call them nut cases. There are some animals who think trigger happy cops are more dangerous than criminals and will look for any reason to label you a bad cop. Don't whine that maybe you could have done this or maybe you should have done that in your report. You don't give ammunition to those who label the police as the problem and not the solution. You lay out the relevant facts and leave out 'could have' or 'should have'. Understood?"

"Understood," Nick agreed and got out the chair.

"Tail back in the chair until I dismiss you," Alces told him. "I have a couple questions I want to ask."

Grumbling, Nick sat down.

"I'm not clear on a couple things. You and Hopps were supposed to be working with Carson and Parr at the Third on the car jacking gang. The trial is next week, right?"

"Right. Carson and Parr have the evidence in order, but wanted to clarify the Bunnyburrow connection."

"So how did you end up in a firefight with the three bears?"

"Well it didn't take us long, Carson and Parr had everything organized. Driving back we passed a breakfast place called The Porringer. Judy thought she saw the small brother so we pulled into parking lot and–"

"And didn't call it in immediately."

"She wasn't sure. We called when she felt confident it was the three bears."

"Big mistake number one, not calling. The bears are dangerous. Even if you're wrong about the suspicion you call it in. Which brings us to big mistake number two, calling in."

"Big mistake number one was not calling in, and big mistake number two was calling in?"

"You got it. Back when you were a hustler, you ever keep a police scanner?"

"No. I stayed close enough to legal I felt safe."

"Well thugs like the bears have scanners. Calling for backup probably told them the police had located them."

"Then what in the heck were Judy and I supposed to do!"

"Encryption would be nice. But we're not allowed, sounds too much like secret police. Before an organized raid we work out codes for the operation. What you do in a case like this is a phone call to dispatcher."

"That's crazy. We're supposed to use–"

"It may be crazy. But it would have kept Hopps out of the hospital and you from being used for target practice. You know what I hate as much as a crooked cop? Posthumous citations for bravery. You and Hopps were promoted to detective too fast. Sometimes I think I out to break you up and leave you with more experienced–"

"You wouldn't!"

"No... The mayor used you to make political points, and wants you together. Today I feel like I'd be doing you a favor and saving your necks. But you actually work very well together. I'm pleased, surprised, and hoping you don't fuck up worse than you did today. It could get you killed. I told you what I hate."

"Posthumous awards."

"Exactly. Even for pain-in-the-rear foxes. Get the revised report on my desk in the next fifteen minutes and get out of here." He glanced at a note on his desk. "Hopps is in room two-eleven. Internal should have you clear by Monday. I won't need to see you 'til then."

Nick didn't get the revisions finished in fifteen minutes. Someone had passed around the hat to buy Judy some flowers and Readover, the detective who couldn't stop talking, asked Nick his opinion on what kind to buy.

Then Susan called. "The radio said Jude was hurt! She's in the hospital! She's not answering her phone. I–"

"She'll be fine," Nick assured her. "They're keeping her overnight for observation. You can't be too careful with a hero."

"Have you seen her?"

"Not since the arrest. I'm going as soon as I finish the report."

"Take me with you, please."

"Fine," sighed Nick. "I'll call when I get on campus. Let me finish my report."

The fox had almost finished when Ernie called. "I heard Miss Judy was hurt. How is she? How are you? Is there anything I can–"

"If I get this report finished I'm going to visit her in the hospital. I'm bringing Suze with me. Want to join us?"

"Really, Mister Nick, Sir? I wouldn't be intruding or–"

"Give me a yes, or a no, and let me finish my report."

Nick stopped at the florists for tulips before picking up Ernie at the police academy. He understood Susan's concern as he and Ernie rode to Zoo U. The radio news made it sound like Judy had brought the gang in single-handed, while sustaining life-threatening injuries.

"Will she be okay?" the worried weasel wondered.

"She'll be fine."

"But–"

"She'll be fine," Nick repeated. If he had not seen the injury the report would have frightened him. Even having seen it he was slightly worried the wound might have proved deeper, or done more damage, than he had thought.

Several reporters stood at the reception desk, demanding to see Judy, when the trio arrived. Hospital security remained equally adamant that they would not be allowed entry. It appeared security might attempt to keep Nick out also, until he showed his badge and identified himself. Even then security was reluctant to let him pass. A couple of the reporters calling for him to give them details may have convinced the guards he was the real Nick Wilde.

"Who're these two?" a suspicious guard asked about Susan and Ernie.

"This is Judy's sister, Susan. I assume you have no problem with family visiting?"

"Of course not."

"And this is her male friend–"

"He's–" objected Susan.

"Rick. He's in from Bunnyburrow."

"Rick?" Susan whispered.

Nick gave her a small nod.

Susan sighed and linked arms with Ernie, "Please? Rick is almost family."

Ernie simply felt confused as the security guards let them pass.

Judy had a large bandage on her cheek when they entered the room. "Oh, Nick," she said in a trembling voice, "the news... It's so bad!"

He rushed to her side, "What's wrong? Nerve damage? I shouldn't have left you, I–"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Your wound. What are you talking about?"

"The news. On the radio. They make it sound like I brought in the three bears. Some reporters don't even mention you."

"That's what you're worried about?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course. It's just wrong."

"If you haven't noticed, I don't mind keeping a low profile... Unless it's animals staring in admiration because I'm such a great dancer."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Maybe, if I could get a better partner..."

"Don't make me hurt you," threatened Judy. "I start thinking I'll get you domesticated and then you say something like that."

"So, are you okay?" Susan asked. "That bandage is huge!"

"Bandage didn't need to be so– Thank you," she said to Nick as he handed her the tulips.

Nick did a fast count, "I bought a dozen tulips. There are only ten now." He looked at Susan, "Care to explain?"

"They, uh, looked so good." She looked at her sister. "Sorry." Then she tried to change the subject, "There's a new Rick. Version two point oh is out." She gestured to the weasel.

"New and improved," Nick promised.

"New," agreed Susan. "I'm not sure he's improved."

"I wanted to see if you were all right, Miss Judy," Ernie explained. "I don't know who Rick is."

"Rick is an emergency backup male," Nick told him, "Every female needs one. Let's say Suze is at a party on campus and some creep won't leave her alone, she threatens him with her large, jealous male friend."

"But–"

The fox looked at Susan, "You should put Rick on your speed dial. More convincing to the creep you want to ditch. Get his number." He looked at Ernie, "If she calls for Rick, threaten to beat the guy up."

"But I would never do a–"

"Ernie the weasel is polite. Rick is wildly jealous and protective."

"Can I have your number?" Ernie asked Susan hopefully.

"No," she told him.

"Getting back to the patient," Nick said, and looked at Judy. "How bad is it?"

"I forget if the doctor said four or five stitches. Honestly, I don't know why they kept me."

"Alces ordered it. Pain?"

"Physical or psychological?"

"Either. Both."

"It hurts some. They'll give me a couple days of pain pills. I think I'm more worried... They had to shave some fur to put in the stitches. It's going to be a couple weeks until it grows back. What if if comes in white at the scar?"

"Females," Nick muttered, "always worried about appearance."

"No we're not," Susan told him.

Conversation became more general. Judy explained her phone was... She wasn't sure where. Because of blood on her uniform the hospital had given her a gown. "And that's why I'm staying in bed. There's no back on this thing." Susan called their parents in Bunnyburrow, who had heard nothing, and was able to let them talk with Judy and be assured she was fine before any rumors arrived that had her dying.

"Oh, you have rest of week off," Nick told her. "Alces wants to be sure you're fit for duty... Actually, he questioned if either of us are fit for duty. Said we were green and stupid and he threatened to split us up."

"He wouldn't!"

"Oh, I talked him out of it. Actually, he just said he was tempted, and might if we screwed up again."

"What did we do wrong?"

"I'll let him tell you. He chewed me at length on the subject, and I'm sure you'll get lectured too. Oh, and he said you aren't allowed to get killed on duty. It makes too much paperwork for him."

"Now I know you're kidding."

"Not kidding, just paraphrasing. A very loose paraphrase."

As the hospital visit wound down Judy told Susan, "You and Ernie go to the coffee shop. I want to talk with Nick for a few minutes alone."

"I'll buy you a cup of coffee," offered Ernie.

"No you won't. I'll buy a cup. Payment in case I need to call Rick. And give me your phone number."

After they left the room Judy confessed, "I want to make sure my lips still work."

"You sound fine when you talk."

"Hurts a little when I laugh. There wasn't much to laugh about until you three arrived. But I need to check on what's really important. Do they still work for kissing?"

"Well?" asked Nick at the end of the kiss.

"Should be fine as long as we don't kiss too long."

"Is it possible to kiss for too long?"

"I don't know. Let's wait until my cheek heals and find out."

"That's a plan. How about you spend the next few days at my place with me waiting on you paw and foot? And, uh, see if you can swipe one of the hospital gowns. Having you in a backless gown could be fun."

"You are becoming a sex fiend."

"I'm doing it for you. Sometimes you worry your tail is too short to be attractive to a fox and I want to convince you that–"

"You are doing a wonderful job of building my self esteem without a backless gown. But I have a better idea than spending the next few days at your place."

He took her paw and spoke with a voice of gentle concern. "Judy, the wound may be deeper than you realize. It's affected your mind."

"You're impossible. This would be the perfect time for you to introduce me to your mother."

"But... But you're hurt."

"Do you think your mom will want to slap me? It's not that bad and I'll have pain pills if I need them."

"You were worried about how you'll look."

"I'll have a smaller bandage."

"Weather! They're predicting rain. The roads to Fox Ridge are–"

"Why do I feel like you don't want me to meet your mother?"

"I said I'd introduce you. I didn't say when, but I–"

"And you've put it off because of the time. Well, we've got a couple extra days. I want to meet your mom."

"But–"

"What have you told your mother about me?"

"We're partners... You're my friend."

"Partners? Friend? That could cover Finnick."

"We, uh, do things together."

"'Things'? What are 'things'? We're dating! We have sex! Have you even told your mother we kiss?"

"Uh, Well... No, not exactly."

"Not exactly? Exactly what have you told her?"

"That we do things... I let her fill in the blanks."

"You're ashamed of me?"

"I'm not ashamed of you."

"You don't want to tell her you're having sex with a rabbit?"

"No."

"Would you have told her we were having sex if I were a vixen?"

Nick hesitated, "I... No. No I wouldn't have."

"You hesitated! You would have told her if I were a vixen. You're ashamed of me, ashamed to admit you're sleeping with a rabbit." She turned away from him.

"Judy, I love you. It's just... I mean, my mom. I don't want to upset her. I love you, but I don't know what she'll think."

"So you want to hide me from her?" Judy asked, without turning back to face him.

"No, it's not that! I'm just... just waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment? What is the right moment for a fox to tell his mother he's having sex with a rabbit?"

"We're not having sex! We're making love. I love you. I'm not ashamed of you."

"But you won't tell your mother about us. Please leave. I want to be alone."

"No."

"No? I can call security."

"No you can't. When we told each other we loved each other we said there would be problems. We both admitted we'd make mistakes and–"

"This is more than a mistake!"

"No it's not. It's just a really, really big ugly mistake. But it's still just a mistake. We said we'd talk. This isn't about the fact I love you. It's about my fears for what my mother might say. I don't want to hurt her. I don't know what she'll say when I introduce you. But I won't give you up. I'm afraid she'll be upset. But if she is... Well, it doesn't matter what happens. Even if she is, you're in my life to stay."

"I... I was worried when I introduced you to my mom and dad, but I–"

"You've been doing crazy things to your mom and dad your whole life. I've never wanted to disappoint my... Not saying you will disappoint her, I'm... I'm floundering here. A little help?"

"And you being a hustler didn't disappoint her?"

"I ask for a life preserver, and you throw me an anvil? Fine, she wasn't happy about that. She feels like I'm finally getting my life back and track and I'm not sure what she'll think about you. But you're the one who got me on track. And she should love you for that."

"She's a good mother."

"You don't know her."

"I know her son. I met your sister, Nancy. I can tell you had good parents. Do you know what signal it sends when you don't want to introduce a female to your mother?"

"When do you want to leave?" sighed Nick.

"You really think your Mom will be unhappy?"

"I don't know how she'll react. I hope she loves you. I do. I just like avoiding anything which might create conflict. But you're right. And I asked when we should leave."

"You said it's a long drive. I don't know when I'll get out of the hospital tomorrow... Early Thursday morning?"

"It's a plan," he agreed. As he left her hospital room to find Susan and Ernie he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, " _Judy wants to like my mom. No problem. What will mom think? Judy is wonderful. Mom should love her. Just need to break the news Judy and I are a couple gently. What in the heck do I do about crazy Uncle Charlie?"_


	2. Life Can Be Very Dangerous

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

If you missed the important announcement in chapter 1, this story is yet another continuation of Who Do You Trust? (How many stories in a series?)

 **Life Can Be Very Dangerous**

"What happened to your face?" the little fox asked when Judy opened her apartment door.

Judy went down on her knees, "I got hurt at work."

"Does it hurt a lot?" Joshua asked. He raised a paw timidly, as if he wanted to touch the bandage.

"Be gentle. It does hurt a little," she admitted. She looked up at the small fox's uncle. "I have this odd premonition that Josh is coming with us to your mother."

"Yeah!" the five year old agreed. "Grandma Ellie!"

"He gets to see his grandmother so rarely. I thought it would be a treat for him and mom," Nick explained. "And we're giving Nancy and Steve a couple days alone."

"Uh-huh. Not that it matters, but you might have called and told me. And, while I love you madly, I know you usually have some sort of angle you're working for yourself. I think you've asked him to come along for protection. You figure no one will start a fight in front of him. So... Who are you afraid of, your mom or me? Both of us?"

Nick looked at his nephew, "Will you help me if Judy attacks me?"

"Sure, Unca Nick, I'll help... Is she really gonna fight you?"

"I don't think so. But I like to know who'll be on my side – just in case."

Nick carried Judy's bag out to the car, and Judy buckled Joshua into his car seat. The rabbit and the young fox played the alphabet game as they rode, looking for things which began with successive letters of the alphabet, and using signs only for the most difficult letters. A bathroom break broke the drive in mid-morning. In the early afternoon they left the Interstate at a medium-sized city that appeared to have goats as the majority of residents. Nick refilled the gas tank and they found a MacGuffins for lunch. Joshn bolted his sandwich and fries and ran to the play area.

"You should have warned me you were bringing Josh," Judy chided. "It makes it difficult to carry on an adult conversation in the car for fear I'll step in something."

"It was a mistake," Nick sighed. "I've made a bunch of them... Not you! You're no mistake."

"I figured that out. I hoped I figured that out. The other day in the hospital, I really felt for a minute like you were ashamed of me. And that hurt." He put a comforting arm around her. "But you are scared. Is it your mother? Are you really worried about what she'll think about me?"

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "I'll try and give you a short version while Josh is playing. Once upon a time, and not so very long ago, there were little towns everywhere, often species specific. If it took all day to go thirty kilometers you did all your shopping in whatever little place was closest. Then came the automobiles and good roads. A thirty K trip suddenly took half an hour, and instead of shopping at the closest place you might travel for a cheaper price or a product you liked better. Some places were magnets that drew in more animals, and some places just vanished. Ghost towns that–"

"Lopp Hollow."

"Excuse me?"

"Town that vanished. It was, oh, maybe forty kilometers from Bunnyburrow, but it's gone now. And what does this have to do with–"

"Let me finish. Fox Ridge was one of those places that was drying up. But back in the day, when it was really something, the Meadows family ran the town and–" Nick noticed the rabbit giving him a blank stare. "I never mentioned my mother's original name was Meadows?"

"You really don't talk much about family."

"Don't talk much with family either. Anyway, proud old family in dying place. From what I hear my grandfather flew into a huge rage on learning mom wanted to marry my dad. I'm not sure he ever spoke to her again. Dad knew there was no point in staying at Fox Ridge. He moved to Zootopia where by hard work and honest dealings you could be anything... He worked himself to an early grave and... Anyway, it left me cynical about bright-eyed little bunnies who move in from the country and think they can accomplish anything by hard work. Sometimes you can. Sometimes no matter how hard you try life is going to crush you like a bug."

Judy laid a paw on Nick's arm. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," he sighed. "Not anybody's fault. Sometimes life just sucks. Mom raised us. Grandpa died and, with Nance and I on our own, Mom moved back to Fox Ridge."

"I still don't see why–"

"And now we come to Uncle Charlie."

"Uncle Charlie?"

"Charles Wayne Meadows. Who inherited his father's disdain for Wild Bill and–"

"Wild Bill?"

"William Wilde, my dad. Uncle Charlie inherited the dislike, and has pretty much transferred it to Nancy and me. I hope he doesn't have enough for Joshua too. Given the fact Steve is dull and proper, and a fox, Uncle Charlie might be willing to forgive Joshua. I'm pretty sure he's never forgiven his own children for moving away from Fox Ridge. And he will dislike you as an individual and hate the two of us as a couple. And now you know why I don't talk a lot about family and have avoided bringing you to meet Mom. I kept hoping she'd come into Zootopia and I could introduce you there."

"I'm... I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you to introduce me to your mother."

"My fault. I could have told you why I avoided it."

"I've heard of something we might try. It's called communication."

"Nah," Nick shrugged. "Probably over-rated."

"You're right. It would take all the mystery out of our relationship if we had a real clue what the other one was thinking."

He gave her a wink, "Know what I'm thinking right now?"

She gave him a kiss.

A teenage worker hurried over, "Uh, you two need to stop that. This is a family place and–"

Nick pulled out his badge. "Would you be saying that to a same species couple?"

"I... I..."

"Do I need to speak to your manager?"

"Sorry, Officer."

As he backed away Judy whispered, "You realize, of course, that we have no legal authority of any kind here."

"You know that. And I know that. But I don't think he knows that."

"And hopefully Alces will never hear about it."

Nick looked at his watch. "I probably need to tell you more about Fox Ridge, that communication nonsense you brought up. But I think we need to collect Josh and get back on the road. I can probably give you a version safe for young ears, or maybe he'll fall asleep."

Joshua dozed off as they drove on the small highway. "Fox Ridge," Judy reminded Nick. "Dying town. Meadows family was big wheel in town."

"Ah, yes. As Plainview... Plainview is the place that prospered at the expense of Fox Ridge and some other small places. It has more foxes than Fox Ridge now. Fox Ridge went into decline. Empty store fronts. Vacant houses. Vicious cycle. Makes it hard to attract new residents. With land values down Quickies built a poultry processing plant on the edge of town. A lot of armadillo families have moved into town. Pay is lousy, but housing is cheap. What I hear from Mom, when I talk with her, is maybe half of the current population is armadillo, and more than two-thirds of the children in the school. She says they'd probably have closed the school and bused the kids into another town if it weren't for the armadillos. Heard the expression cutting off your nose to spite your face?"

"What does that have to do with–"

"Do you know the expression?"

"Yes. Being foolish enough to hurt yourself more than you hurt anyone else with your actions."

"Oh, you've met my Uncle Charlie?'

"No, I– What is he doing?"

"Well, rather than welcome the armadillos as the new residents he's like to drive them out of town. Which would not bring in more foxes and would kill the place completely. At least that's Mom's take on the situation. Family fortune is at a low ebb, but he still owns a lot of the boarded up buildings around town. If I understand it right he even managed to get the post office closed."

"How?"

"Maybe I have the story wrong. But you can't refuse to rent a building to armadillos, and then rent it to a fox. So he raised to price of rent so high on everything he owns that no one can afford to pay it. The post office was in the old Meadows Bank... That went bust a long time back... Anyway, it was more cost effective for the Postal Service to just close the Fox Ridge branch."

"Your uncle Charlie sounds like a real piece of work."

"He do indeed. Oh, and Carrots?"

"Yes."

"Do not call him Charlie. For me, it is Uncle Charles to his face. For you it will be Mister Meadows."

"Should I genuflect?"

"Hmmm... Interesting question. I fear he would catch the sarcasm. On the other hand, if I'm standing behind you, I could enjoy watching your cute little–"

"Josh might be awake," she warned.

"You never let me have any fun," Nick pouted.

"Not with a five year old witness. Oh, how are we doing the introduction? You admit having told your mother basically nothing about me."

"I've told her you're brave, and strong. You're my partner and my best friend in the world."

"You've told her nothing important. What is important is that her son loves me. Now, how do you want to do this? I can jump into your arms as soon as we get out of the car and we can kiss passionately for fifteen minutes or so. Or would you prefer something less subtle?"

"Oh, less subtle for sure. Of course we do have the little witness to think about."

"Darn. That's right."

"Uh, I'm not saying this because I'm denying I love you, but I think I'd like to leave that part out of the introduction. I'd like Mom to meet you and talk with you as an individual before I mention, 'Oh, by the way, Judy and I are very much in love'. I want her to see you as an individual first. I know she'll love you as an individual. Then I'll sort of ease her into the fact that this wonderful rabbit she has come to like is, in fact, madly in love with her son."

"No, you say you love me. She cares more about your opinion than mine."

"Sorry."

"Unless you're trying to make me feel insecure by not admitting you love me."

"'I love, her, Mom.' 'I'm crazy about her, Mother.' Or maybe, 'And Mom, I love this cute little bunny more than anything in–"

"No C word. And 'little bunny' makes me sound about five years old."

"'And Mother? This beautiful, smart, brave rabbit is the love of my life...' Think I should add sarcastic?"

"Keep you eyes on the road, but imagine the look I am giving you right now."

"Ouch."

"If you think it will be better you can put off the 'Mom, I love Judy' for a little while... You know, sometimes, if it weren't for the fact I know you are very brave, I'd think you were an abject coward."

"Hey, don't say a word against cowardice. Cowards don't start wars. Avoiding unnecessary conflict is a virtue. Don't go looking for a fight. Farmers don't plant until the ground's ready, right? I'm just preparing my mother to hear the fact I love you."

"But you have to tell her, before we leave, that you love me."

"Absolutely. Sorry I'm so nervous. But I really want my mother to like you. You're the most important animal in the world to me, and she needs to know that."

Joshua awakened on a bumpy patch of gravel road. "Is it like this all the way to Fox Ridge?" asked Judy.

"No, there are better roads into Fox Ridge, but no good way to them from Zootopia. This is the shortest route."

They returned to a better road, and the countryside changed to rolling hills.

Josh stared, "It's beauful."

"Very scenic," agreed Judy. "But not good for farming."

"Fox Ridge was not a farming town," Nick explained. "And we're almost there.

Without seeing the full size of the town Judy tried to guess how many once lived there. Nick looked thoughtful, "I haven't been here much. I hope I can remember the right street."

A few minutes later Nick stopped in front of the largest house Judy had seen of the homes in Fox Ridge. At first glance it looked terribly grand, but as she stared closer it had a slightly shabby feel to it, an appearance of having seen more prosperous times. Then Judy stopped staring at the house. On one of several chairs on the long front porch a middle-aged fox sat, looking out hopefully at the car. If Judy had any doubt about the her identity it disappeared a Nick quickly turned off the engine and jumped from the car. "Mom! Think we made it in record time!"

Josh was trying frantically to extract himself from his car seat, but before Judy could get out to help Nick dashed around and freed his nephew from the car. The five year old yelled, "Grandma Ellie! And ran for the fox on the porch."

Nick then opened the door and gave Judy a paw getting out of the car. "You're not usually so chivalrous," she whispered.

"I don't usually have my mother watching."

They walked up the porch steps. "Forgive me for not rising," apologized Nick's mother. The reason for her inability to rise was the small fox sitting on her lap and hugging her.

"No problem," smiled Judy.

"Mom, this is Judy Hopps. She–"

"She is quite famous. Even out here in Fox Ridge anyone who follows the news has heard of Judy Hopps. Oh dear, what happened to your cheek? Are you all right?"

"She got hurt at work," explained Josh.

"A little laceration. I'll be fine."

Nick coughed, "If I may finish my prepared remarks. Mother, this is Judy Hopps. My partner on the police force. My best friend in the world. And the female who has tried, with limited success, to make an honest fox out of me."

"From what I have heard she has been very successful," smiled his mom. She turned to the rabbit, "And I thank you."

"And, Judy, here you have the person who knew me before I was even born. I present the ever-patient Mrs. Eleanor Wilde."

"It was learn patience or drown him in a well," sighed Eleanor. "But I've not regretted my choice. Please, call me Ellie, Dear."

Judy fidgeted, "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that, Mrs. Wilde."

"Could you at least try Eleanor? Mrs. Wilde seems so terribly formal from my son's best friend."

"I'll... I'll try."

"Good. Now then, should you bring in your bags?" she asked Nick.

"I was actually thinking, short stuff here is probably going crazy from being fastened in the car seat for so long. That little park a couple blocks from here is still there, isn't it?"

"I don't know how anyone could steal a park. And there certainly hasn't been any construction in Fox Ridge in the last ten years. Are you proposing we walk there?"

"It is a beautiful day, and the forecast for tomorrow is wretched. Why don't we walk over? The adults can talk and Josh can run around."

Nick smiled and winked, and mother and son exchanged a meaningful glance. Judy wondered what– _"It delays me being introduced to Uncle Charlie,"_ she decided. _  
_

The sidewalk was slightly uneven, frequent cracked sections of pavement and the occasional place where the roots of one of the large trees which lined the streets had heaved part of the sidewalk higher. The park was larger than Judy had expected, but without playground equipment. Two make-shift goals showed the grassy area was mostly used for a football pitch for the children. There was no game in progress, but a small group of foxes, and several small groups of armadillos were kicking balls around. There were old, and somewhat damaged cast-iron benches under the trees at one end of the park and a couple mother foxes chatted with each other on one and armadillo mothers used other benches.

"There's an open bench," Nick pointed out.

"Show me something," demanded Josh and took Judy by the paw and pulled her to where the other children were practicing.

"Josh seems to like her," commented Eleanor. "I was hoping to talk with her."

"And she is hoping to talk with you. I will give you the bad news, she's very good with children. Little brothers and sisters. And she's so much of a football fanatic we might have trouble getting her back."

"Well, while she's gone... I want the truth about whatever happened to her face. I worry about the two of you. Your job is very dangerous."

"Not usually," he protested.

"Well, it's the sometimes when it is which worries me. How was she injured?"

Josh found an armadillo about his own age practicing by himself with a battered ball. "Can I play with you?"

"Ummm. Sure!"

"This is Judy. An' she's really, really good. Can you show us somethin', Judy?"

She showed them a fairly simple dribbling drill, and had them practice it, then pass the ball to the other. A couple other children came over to stare at the unfamiliar species in the park, and a couple others began practicing the move.

"Hey," one of the older fox children called, "we're supposed to have the field today."

"No fair, there's more of us."

"You had it yesterday."

"But there's more of us."

"Excuse me," interrupted Judy. "It sounds to me like you think either foxes should have the pitch, or armadillos."

"Yes." "That's right!" "Yeah." "Of course."

"Why can't you play together?"

"Because they're armadillos, and we're foxes. This is Fox Ridge. Foxes should get it. And we can't play foxes against armadillos because there are too many of them."

"I play on a team in Zootopia. We have rabbits, and raccoons, and a tanuki, and a weasel, skunks and some other species – males and females – on the team. So why can't foxes and armadillos play on the same team? You could have even teams if armadillo players and fox players are on each team."

A combination of factors gave Judy surprising credibility. She was neither fox nor armadillo, had demonstrated a willingness to work with both, and played on a team with different species in the far off and wondrous city of Zootopia.

"If there are two fox captains today, next time there should be two armadillos, right?" She told them.

Nick and Eleanor watched Judy organize the children. "She's got an almost infectious optimism," Nick told his mother. "She really believes anyone can do anything."

"Like your father."

"And look what happened to him."

"It is still an infection Fox Ridge could use."

"Getting young foxes and armadillos to play together will not solve the problems here."

"No it won't. But even a small step in the right direction might be a start. The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."

"Even for Uncle Charlie?"

"It begins with a single step even for Charles. Although I suspect in his case the journey might be two thousand miles."

The largest armadillo girl in the game (Judy suspected she was only there to watch one or more smaller siblings) was frustrated at a fox pressing too closely and she fouled him. As referee Judy stopped the game, "You," she said pointing to the fox, "a caution. Unsporting behavior."

"But–"

"Unsporting behavior. Do it again and you're out of the game." She looked at the armadillo, "Violent conduct. You're off." The angry girl started to leave, "What's your name?"

"Maria," she answered sullenly.

"I need an assistant referee. Know the rules?"

"I– Yes."

"Good."

Several minutes later the ball went out and players looked to Judy for which team would take it in. Judy pointed at Maria, "She was closer. She decides."

Judy also reluctantly removed a small fox from the game, although she suspected his foul was more from ignorance of the game than deliberate. She paused to explain the rule, and asked him to serve as a line judge for the rest of the game. Several other children received cautions also. Each time the game was stopped and the rule explained for the younger players.

Parents came over to watch and cheer. Several complimented Judy for her efforts and asked who she was and why she was in Fox Ridge.

Nick, ever sensitive to what strangers were feeling (even if he missed it far too often with the feelings of those close to him) sensed some suspicion, and even anger, directed at Judy when her identity of a guest of Eleanor was revealed. Nick felt it directed to himself as well and wondered for a second what his mother might have done to create the feeling of guilt by association. _"Probably nothing,"_ he decided. _"There's sure no reason to be suspicious of Judy, so there's probably no reason to be suspicious of Mom. But I'm guessing Uncle Charlie is even worse than mom has told me."_

Judy watched Maria, who she guessed was probably twelve or thirteen, take charge of two small children. The three armadillos returned along the same path Judy and company followed to the Meadows' mansion. "Your brothers?" she asked the girl.

"Yes."

"I had to watch younger brothers and sisters. You know football very well."

"Thank you."

"Watch your temper though. Although I really appreciated having you as a referee."

"He was–"

"I know. And I gave him a caution."

"He's always rude! He's the worst of the foxes! I'm sick of him."

"There will always be rude people in the world. But you need to stay in control of yourself."

"She's always like that," Nick told the armadillo in a loud whisper.

"If you don't mind," asked the girl. "How did you get hurt?"

"Ha!" exclaimed Nick, "she lectures you on not getting angry, and she was hurt in a gunfight with three bears!"

"A gunfight with–"

"I was not angry!" argued Judy. "And Nick was in the fight more than I was."

"You were in a gunfight? With bears?"

"She and my son are police officers in Zootopia. They are visiting me."

"A gunfight? With bears?"

"Judy is on the innernet and everthing!" Joshua assured her.

It wasn't clear if the girl and her brothers believed the story or not as the foxes arrived home and the armadillos continued down the sidewalk.

"You should bring in the bags, Nick," his mother told him. "Just set them in the front hallway for now."

"I'll help," offered Judy.

Eleanor was already in the kitchen with Joshua when they entered the house. The impression of faded elegance hit Judy even more strongly on the interior of the house than the inside. The design was opulent, but the carpet seemed worn and threadbare and the wallpaper badly out-of-date with a few torn patches. The woodwork, however, gleamed as unmarked as new.

Nick guessed where his mother had gone and pointed, "That way," to Judy.

The rabbit offered to help prepare dinner. "Thank you," Eleanor responded. "But I'm afraid you don't know where things are. It will probably be easier if I just do it myself. Oh, I hope you don't mind if we eat here in the kitchen. I think the formal dining room seats twenty, and I can't remember the last time it was used."

"I don't mind," Judy assured her. "And the table here in the kitchen – it's beautiful! Is it new?"

"Not new, but recent. Woodworking is Charles' hobby. I suspect he has spent more time in the shop the last fifteen years or so than his office. He likes to keep the house in good repair.

Partway through the meal a door opened and the long awaited uncle arrived. "You told me your son was coming. Why is there an invasive species seated at my table?"

"This is Judith Hopps, his partner on the police force."

"Don't be absurd," he told his sister. "That is a rabbit." He stared at her cheek. "It is a damaged rabbit. And it has no business in my kitchen."

"Judy is my guest, eating the food I prepared, and welcome to remain as long as she pleases."

"This is my house. I want her out!"

"The house is half yours. She is currently in the half which is mine. Should you want dinner you will find it on the stove. And, should you decide not to grace us with your presence you are welcome to go to any other room in the house."

Charles filled a plate with food, and left.

"That introduction went about as well as I expected," commented Nick.

"Better than I had expected," his mother answered.

At the end of the meal Nick asked, "Want me to load the dishwasher?"

"I'm afraid it's broken, and we haven't replaced it."

Judy volunteered, "I'll wash."

"The sink is probably too high for you," Eleanor pointed out.

"Is there a step stool or something else?"

The two women looked at Nick, "Did you mean 'something else' or 'someone else'?" he sighed. "I just had an idea! How about I wash the dishes?"

"What a wonderful idea," seconded Judy. "You wash, I'll dry."

"And I'll put Joshua in the old nursery by my room and read him a story. Judy, I suggest you don't leave the room without Nick to protect you. One never knows where Charles might be lurking or if he has set a rabbit trap. If you need to freshen up there is a half-bath there," she pointed. "Nick, she managed to avoid talking with me this afternoon. Don't–"

"I wasn't trying to avoid you!"

"Don't let her escape again. I'm leaving you in charge of her," Eleanor finished telling her son.

It was almost an hour before his mother returned to the kitchen. The dishes were washed, dried, and with two highly skilled detectives on the case most of them had even been returned to the proper drawer, cupboard, or hook. The two were sitting at the table, Nick with an amused smile as he listened to Judy enthusiastically describing the children's football game that afternoon.

"I think he's down. The game must have tired him out. Now, Judy, I believe Nick went with you to Bunnyburrow? Tell me about your family."

The conversation continued until both Judy and Nick were yawning. "I'm sorry," his mother apologized. "It was a long day for both of you. I have you on the top floor, north end. It should be quiet."

Nick smiled, "So much better than Bunnyburrow where I was miles away at a dump called the Shady Nook Bungalows. We'll find a couple bedrooms and–"

"Excuse me," his mother interrupted. "A couple bedrooms? Nancy told me the two of you are sleeping together."


	3. Baby the Rain Must Fall

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

I pondered what constitutes a series at the start of chapter two. An anonymous reviewer provided an answer, and opined I have a continuity going rather than a series. Continuity. I like the term and it may fit. The suggested definition gave me an answer, but left some questions unresolved. Nevertheless, while not so deep as a well nor so wide as a church-door, 'tis enough, 'twill serve for the nonce.

I had a great chapter title in mind, but lost my mind before recording it. If you're reading this, the old Glenn Yarbrough song was the best I could do without the original inspiration. (If you're not reading this then I found a better title or remembered the original idea.)

But, baby the rain must fall,  
Baby, the wind must blow,  
Wherever my heart leads me  
Baby, I must go, baby I must go.

 **Baby the Rain Must Fall**

Nick and Judy washed and dried the dishes as his mother put Joshua to bed. They puzzled out the proper location for most of dishes, silverware, and pans by the time Eleanor returned and brewed a pot of camomile tea.

As they sat at the table, with cups of steaming tea and lemon biscuits Mrs. Wilde requested, "... Now, Judy, I believe Nick went with you to Bunnyburrow? Tell me about your family."

The conversation lasted more than an hour. It had been a long day for Judy and Nick and when they eventually yawned she apologized and told them, "I have you on the top floor, north end. It should be quiet."

Nick smiled, "So much better than Bunnyburrow where I was miles away at a dump called the Shady Nook Bungalows. We'll find a couple bedrooms and–"

"Excuse me," his mother interrupted. "A couple bedrooms? Nancy told me the two of you are sleeping together."

Judy had been sipping tea, and managed to inhale some down the wrong pipe and began coughing violently. Nick stared in shock, then managed an uncharacteristic complete loss of words, "I... That's... Uh... How..."

"Of course, you've told me nothing. And I would expect a son to be upfront with his mother if he were in love. Perhaps Nancy is spreading gossip. Or, perhaps you aren't in love with Judy, but simply sleeping with her."

Eleanor looked at her son. Judy stared at Nick.

Nick panicked. A miracle intervention of some sort would be nice, but appeared unlikely. He could tell his mother he was sleeping with a rabbit, and suffer unknown consequences. He could lie and deny it, and Judy would never speak to him again. He could try and change the subject, which also offered a high probability Judy would never speak to him again. "I... I love Judy very much."

"I find that curiously reassuring, if you are, in fact, sleeping with one another. Was that report true?"

"Uh... Yes. Yes we are."

"You may have one bedroom, or two. If you prefer two Judy is welcome to the guest bedroom. If she wants a different room I could find linens for her."

Judy spoke, "One is fine, Missus Wilde."

"If you are sleeping with my son you will please call me Eleanor if you can't manage Ellie. Now, I've finally dragged the fact he loves you out of Nicholas. Your feelings towards my son?"

Judy put a paw down on Nick's. "I love him very much."

"If wish to be with my son you may use the room I prepared for Nicholas. North end. The guest bedroom is much nicer, but doesn't offer sufficient privacy. Nicholas, what have I told you about honesty?"

"It's a bad idea? Avoid it at all costs? A lie in the mouth is worth two in the bush? It should be used sparingly, if at all?"

Eleanor sighed, "You will give Judy a very pretty picture of my parenting skills. You are probably too old to drop down a well, and it is currently too dark to find one. I'm certain you can find the room I prepared.

As Nick carried their bags down the dim hallway he explained to Judy, "We're in exile. Top floor, north end is like being sent to the east pole."

"But she said there was privacy. Is Josh or your Uncle Charlie going to walk in us here?"

* * *

Judy yawned and stretched as she opened her eyes. It felt good to wake up snuggled next to Nick.

"Morning, Fluff, hope you slept better than I did."

"What's wrong?"

"Worried about Mom. Wondering what Nancy told her and what she thinks about us."

"Your mom likes me."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, probably."

"Just probably? She was very nice to me yesterday. And she gave us a room to share."

"This room was for me. You could have had the guest room if you wanted it. Although I'm happy to have the best bedroom in the house."

Judy looked around the sparsely furnished room by dawn's light. "This is the best bedroom in the house?"

"Any bedroom with you is the best bedroom in the house," he assured her and nuzzled her ear.

"Ohhh, Stop it, Nick! Stop it! You know that makes me crazy."

"Crazier," he whispered. "I love my crazy bunny."

"Not when Josh might come looking for us," she moaned, "Or your mother knock on the... What did you mean about maybe, or probably she likes me? She was very nice."

Nick stopped his attention to her ear, the thought of Joshua or his mother interrupting driving any optimism from his mind. "My mom is always nice. Her manners are impeccable. If she hated your guts she would invite you to a five course dinner, and etiquette would demand she wait and poison you in the dessert course rather than with the salad course. If she invited you to a five course meal you would be entitled to all five courses before she bumped you off."

"You're saying she doesn't like me?"

"I think she probably does like you. I'm just warning you, don't take anything for granted with mom. The old girl should have been a professional poker player, she doesn't give any clues about what cards she's holding. Who knows what she's thinking?"

"She loves Josh."

"Okay, granted. She loves Josh. Doesn't mean she likes you. I'm not even sure what she's thinking about me at the moment. Fortunately the well has been capped."

"Your mother likes me. She's your mother, she loves you. You love me and you're sleeping with me. She's relived to learn you're not gay. Not that there would be anything wrong with that."

"Probably. I'm just saying, if she serves dessert, don't eat it."

"But my brave, noble fox hero will unselfishly eat if for me?"

"Of course, I'll risk it for your sake."

"Out of bed, Hero," Judy sighed, "we need to get dressed and face the day."

The dawn had appeared gray from the small bedroom window. The larger window in the kitchen did not improve their opinion of the weather.

Eleanor stood at the stove, making breakfast for Joshua.

"Hey, Squirt," Nick greeted his nephew.

"Hi! Can we play football again today?"

"Let's see if it rains," answered Judy.

"Good morning," Mrs. Wilde told the pair. "Sleep well?"

"I did, thank you," Judy replied.

"I didn't. I kept having nightmares of someone dropping me down a well."

"A guilty conscious, I expect. What are your plans for the day?"

"We've heard one vote for football. If the rain holds off for a couple hours I'd like to show Judy and Josh the old Meadows bank building and anything else of interest on main street."

"That shouldn't take you long. I'll walk with you as far as the market. I want to pick up a couple things before lunch."

"Need help carrying anything?"

"I manage very well, thank you. I should be able to carry everything home without your help."

"My help? I was offering Judy or Joshua. They're both small but they're strong."

Mrs. Wilde turned to Judy, "Are you quite certain you love him?"

"Can I get back to you on that? The way he treats his mother has me a little worried."

Nick looked at Josh and sighed, "You know, no matter how much you love a female, she will join with another in ganging up on you."

After breakfast, Nick asked his mother "Have they got the grocery store open again?"

"No the little market is the only place to find things more nutritional than beer and candy bars in town. I don't know that they're even working to... I wish your Uncle... It is not my business. For real grocery shopping we drive elsewhere."

"Since the rain hasn't started, and you turned down my generous offer for Judy or Josh to help carry, we should leave the dishes for now and escort you to the market. Hopefully you can beat the rain home. Then we three will plunge ahead and I'll show them the ruins of Fox Ridge."

"Ruins?" asked Joshua.

"Not yet," explained Nick, "it's a work in progress. They'll be ruins soon enough."

Eleanor muttered, "Too soon."

They left Eleanor at the tiny market, and passed a boarded grocery store.

"Why is it closed?" asked Judy.

Nick shrugged, "I don't remember what Mom told me. Been closed awhile. Broken this or cracked that. They ought to fix the pipe, or furnace, or wall and... Did you see the old fox in the market?"

"No."

"Well, old Mister Greene owns the place and it didn't seem worth the effort to fix it up the grocery at his age. He's doing okay just selling basic staples."

A bar, one of the few remaining businesses on the street, was closed until noon. Some places, like a former drug store, appeared in good condition. "Some lasted longer than others," Nick explained – pointing to what had been a furniture store, but sheets of plywood covered what were probably large, broken windows.

At the heart of the short main street area, Nick pointed to a word carved in stone at the top of the bank. "Can you read that?"

"I don't read good," Joshua admitted.

Judy asked, "But you know your letters. Can you spell it?"

"Sure. M - E - A - D - O - W - S."

"That spells Meadows. Your several times great grandfather Meadows built the bank, and–"

"He must have been real strong to lift those rocks."

"Very strong," Nick assured him. "With either hand he could–"

"He hired other animals to make the building," interrupted Judy. "When you pay someone to build something for you, you say that you built it."

Nick looked at Judy, "Are you sure he didn't lay the stones himself?"

"Do you want your nephew think he can't believe a word you say?"

"Interesting point," the fox mused. "Is he better off believing his uncle or not? I think I am much more entertaining than the truth."

"This must have been a great movie theater, in the day," Judy commented as they passed another boarded front.

"I think so. I've never saw the inside. But it was built when going to the movies was a weekly ritual for everyone."

"Were there any big stores?" Josh asked.

"Nope, the big department stores and supermarkets were all after Fox Ridge started into decline. It never made sense for anyone to build big stores." Nick pointed somewhat to the north, "You want big? I think the old ice house is about a kilometer away."

"An ice house?"

"Not a house made out of ice," Judy explained before Nick could give that answer. "Before there were refrigerators you could plug in, animals used to have big coolers to keep food cold. They were called ice boxes because there was a block of ice inside."

Nick picked up the narration, "And a long time ago animals would harvest ice in the winter. They had special saws and they cut out big blocks and hauled them into ice houses, big round buildings where the ice could last all summer until next winter. Later, when they had machines that could make big blocks of ice they didn't need to harvest ice. But in Fox Ridge they still stored the ice in the old ice house. The walls were... I don't know how thick the walls were. Really thick."

"And it's still there?" Judy asked in a skeptical tone. "I think the ice house in Bunnyburrow has been gone a hundred years."

"But I'm not talking about the flimsy Bunnyburrow ice house. This one was one of the seven wonders of the world... Okay, top twenty-seven wonders of the world–"

"Top seven hundred?" Judy suggested in a helpful tone.

"You haven't seen it, or you wouldn't be so skeptical. Like I said, even when manufactured ice came in it was still used to store it, and the city used it for storage after that. The thing is huge."

"Can we see it Unca Nick?"

"Maybe, before we leave. I want to head back before the rain starts. It's just a big round building."

"I wanna see a big round building."

"Okay, before we leave. I promise. But I want to get down to the end of the old business district." A couple minutes later they stood in front of a small, closed video arcade. Peering in the window it looked like a couple of the old machines still sat in the building. "Fox Ridge, where a video arcade went in years after PCs were killing video arcades everywhere."

"This was what you wanted us to see?"

"Two incarnations before the video arcade it was an appliance repair shop. From the days when you put a new switch or cord on something solid instead of buying a new, cheap and flimsy panda import. But, in between appliance repair and video arcade, this used to be the Wilde tailor shop." He looked at Joshua, "Your great-grandfather moved to Fox Ridge and opened a tailor shop. And his son, Wild Bill–"

"My grandpa?"

"That's right, your grandpa. He fell in love with a beautiful princess who lived in a castle guarded by a terrible dragon. But the princess loved the humble tailor and she climbed down her tower window one night and ran away with the tailor. And the two of them moved to Zootopia."

"And were happily ever after?" the little fox asked hopefully.

"Well, no," sighed Nick. "He had a dream of opening his own place in Zootopia. And no matter how hard he worked he just never got enough money together to make it happen. And he died. The end."

"No it's not the end," corrected Judy. "The tailor and the princess were very happy together. And they had two beautiful... They had a beautiful daughter named Nancy. And she had a son named Joshua who was more precious than anything in the world to Nancy and the princess. Oh, and the princess had a son too, his name was Nick."

"Great," muttered Nick, "your mom isn't even here and she's ganging up against me with Judy."

Joshua wanted to know, "Was there really a dragon?"

"Yes, and–"

"No," Judy told Joshua. "There are no real dragons. Your uncle means that your great-grandfather Meadows–"

"Great-grandmother too, from what I hear," added Nick. "A pair of dragons."

"He just means they didn't want your grandmother to marry your grandfather."

"Why?"

"Uh, they loved their Ellie very much and didn't think anyone was good enough for her."

It seemed to satisfy the little fox, to the relief of the adults. Nick whispered, "Good save," in Judy's ear.

"Pick your fairy tales more carefully," she warned in a whisper.

The trio stood at the far end of the former business district. A closed car dealership could be seen a couple blocks away, and one or two other boarded over buildings which didn't appear to be homes, but whose original identity wasn't clear. Nick walked into the middle of the street and stared, silently, back in the direction of the Wilde home.

Curious, Judy said nothing for a few minutes, uncertain what was going on in his mind. "Nick? What are you thinking?"

He sighed and returned to the sidewalk, "Looking down the street and seeing it filled with animals, seeing it alive – really alive. I think it was dying before I was born, but... Damn it. I'm half Meadows. I'm not always proud of that fact, but my ancestors built this place. It may not have been very big, but it was one hell of a town a century ago and it hurts to see it like this."

"It hurts to see anyplace that's dying."

"Yeah, but it hurts even more when... Funny... Wonder if my hustling skills are from the Meadows side? They knew how to make a credit, always kept it honest – or so they claimed – but they knew how to make money. Wildes were crazy dreamers. There had to be something someone could have done to save this place."

"Places don't last forever. New towns are built. Old towns disappear. Do you think even Zootopia will last forever?"

"I'm not saying it should last forever. This place still has potential. It could last for–" A large rain drop hit his muzzle. "I say we continue the discussion after a brisk run."

Judy, "Seconded."

Nick grabbed his nephew and hoisted him up onto his shoulders, "Run, Carrots! Have towels ready for us when we get there."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"You'll–"

"Save your breath for running," Judy advised.

Carrying Joshua slowed Nick down, and the trio were soaked by the time they reached the Meadows home. Eleanor sat on the porch, watching the rain and waiting for them with a pile of towels."

"Ahhh, I love the smell of wet fur in the morning," Nick gasped as he swung his nephew down.

"Come here, Josh," his grandmother ordered and she wrapped a towel around him and pulled him onto her lap. "Judy, the kettle is on the stove. After you dry off will you pour some water in the tea pot on the table? I thought orange spice would be a good flavor for watching the rain."

"I think it sounds lovely, Missus... Eleanor."

As they sat on the porch they observed a group of four armadillos on the sidewalk, laden with plastic bags from the market, heading in their direction.

"I think that's Maria and her brothers," Judy observed.

"And my shrewd detective abilities deduce that is most likely their mother."

"You're a genius, Foxmale," Judy said, rolling her eyes. "Eleanor, can I–"

"Certainly. They're welcome up here on the porch."

Even before she had finished talking Judy was down the steps and running to the armadillos.

"Up on the porch," Judy ordered, taking the bags from the two small boys and nodding towards the house.

"But–" protested the mother.

"I wouldn't argue with her," Nick advised, taking a bag from the mother and daughter. "Well, I try. It never does me any good."

Maria, having talked with the foxes the day before, was willing to go along, and the bewildered mother went along only to see her children were safe.

"Nick, get more towels," Eleanor ordered. "Do you know where they are?"

"Think so. If I'm not back in half an hour come looking for me."

"If you're not back in half an hour I'll have a paddle when I come looking for you."

"I should not be here," the mother armadillo protested.

"Nonsense. You'd rather be out in the rain?"

She looked out at the driving rain. "It is very beautiful."

"It is very beautiful from here on the porch. You could drown trying to walk in a deluge of that–"

"And I'm back," called Nick, hurrying out the front door and tossing towels at the armadillos and Judy. "Miss me?"

"I met the children yesterday at the park," Eleanor explained. "You are...?"

"Their mother, Isabella."

"Lovely name. My name is Eleanor. This is my son Nicholas–"

"Nick."

"Who is visiting for a couple days with his dear friend, Judy Hopps."

"She is famous," Maria told her mother. "I looked it up. They are police officers in Zootopia. She hurt her cheek in a fight with a bear!"

"A bear?" Isabella repeated in disbelief.

"Don't let her looks fool you," Nick assured her. "She is one tough little bunny."

"I'm not little!" protested Judy. "I'm normal size – for a rabbit."

"An' she's really good at football," threw in Joshua, to which the armadillo children nodded in agreement.

"Please, sit," Eleanor told her, gesturing to a chair beside her. "The rain doesn't look like it will stop very soon."

Somewhat reluctantly the armadillo sat down beside her. "Judy," Eleanor requested, "at least one more cup, for Isabella. You might ask if any of the children would like orange spice tea."

Judy returned a moment later with cups for Isabella and Maria. The armadillo barely had time to thank her host before Charles came out to investigate why the front door was being opened and closed so often. He glared with anger, "Off of my porch," he ordered.

Isabella started to rise, and Elanor put a paw down on her arm to stop her. "You forget, Charles, the porch is part of the house and is therefore half mine. You cannot order my guests off of my half of the porch. You are, of course, welcome to join us. There are available chairs on your half."

Charles spun around and returned to the house, slamming the door loudly.

"Your husband does not like armadillos."

"He is not my husband, he is my brother. And I fear we share very little, other than our parents and this house. Poor Charles does not like anything these days – he seems to despise Judy also, and I find her very sweet. We should appreciate all that we can."

Isabella looked out at the storm, "Like the rain."

"You seem to enjoy the rain very much."

"Do you know what forced so many of my people to move here?"

"No... No, I don't."

"Drought. If we could have stayed... Every time it rains I think how beautiful it is."

"You give me new eyes. Thank you."

"The rain doesn't look like it will end soon." Judy offered, "There's a card game my younger brothers and sisters like. I could teach it to the children."

"That 'Oh Heck' thing?" asked Nick.

"I wanna play!" Joshua insisted. The armadillo children nodded agreement.

"Mom? I'm going to need cards and a pencil and paper for score keeping."

"The parlor, one of those drawers by the window. Oh, and go yourself. I'm not certain if it's safe for Judy to beard the lion in his lair this particular moment."

"That was my plan," he assured her.

Nick paid little attention to the card game, trying to listen to the conversation of the mothers. The topic of conversation was lack of opportunity in Fox Ridge for the armadillos.

"Nick!"

"What? I–"

"Your bid. How many?"

"I... Is there a chance you'd let me go over and join the adult conversation?"

"I'll miss you dreadfully... One condition. Give me a kiss."

The armadillo children stared in wonder. One of them even made a noise that drew the attention of the mothers. Isabella tried to say nothing, and failed. "Your son..."

"He and Judy are in love."

"But... He is a fox and she is a rabbit. This doesn't bother you?"

"I believe parents can't tell their children who they should love, and it is a waste of time to try."

"But... He is a fox and she is a rabbit!"

"You said that. This is a matter for them, not me. Love is what matters."

Isabella shrugged. "Armadillos would not allow it. My parents arranged my marriage."

"They chose your husband? That is terrible!"

"Why? All parents love their children. They want a good partner for their child and chose a suitable partner."

"But there is no place for love!"

"You learn to love your husband." She pointed at the children. "My husband and I love each other. Tell me, do those who marry for love always stay together?"

"No," Eleanor admitted. "Divorce happens."

"For us too," Isabella sighed.

"I think if any species had figured the secret of success in marriage they would have told us all."

Nick listened to the mother's conversation as it returned to the community. Businesses Fox Ridge once had. Skills different individuals among the armadillo residents had, but the lack of opportunity for them. The kinds of shops armadillos wanted to see. The two agreed on the need for the grocery store to be repaired. The conversation turned to fabric and sewing, an area in which they both took an interest and Nick returned to the card game with Judy and the children.

"We should go home," Isabella told her children after the lengthy conversation.

"It's still raining," Mrs. Wilde pointed out.

"But much less. And we need to get home."

"Can we finish this game, please Mama?"

"Will it take long?"

"Two more hands," Judy assured her. "Five minutes."

"It has been wonderful chatting with you," Eleanor told Isabella as they waited for the game to end.

"For me as well. You are the first fox who has been kind to me."

* * *

Charles joined them at dinner. Perhaps he wanted to impress upon the visitors that he was their host. Perhaps he did it so he would not be talked about behind his back. He ignored Judy during the meal. She took no offense, not really wanting to talk with him anyway.

"Nick, Judy," Eleanor told them toward the end of the meal, "you must let Charles take you into his office and show you his new desk." Neither Nick, nor Judy, nor Charles knew how to respond to the suggestion. Had a poll been taken it would have revealed all three thought the suggestion daft. Nick and Judy wondered how Eleanor had missed her brother's behavior at dinner. "Woodworking is his hobby and his skills are impressive. You need to see what he has made."

 _"Okay, she's flattering Charlie. I'll play along and 'Oooh' and 'Ahh' for her sake,_ " thought Nick.

 _"She's apologizing for arguing with me,"_ decided Charles. _"She realizes she was wrong to call armadillos guests."_ Even if that wasn't her motive, Charles took a great deal of pride in his work and didn't mind having others look at the new desk.

"Can I see it too?"

"Charles might let you see it," Eleanor told her grandson. "I'm not sure you're old enough to appreciate the skill required to build it."

Judy would have preferred staying in the kitchen and helping wash the dishes. But it seemed more polite to look at what Charles had build, even if she lacked any real sense of why Eleanor made the request. She accompanied Nick to the Uncle's office.

Nick found no need to pretend being impressed. "That's incredible," were his first words.

Judy looked closely at the desk. "That wood... It's so unusual. What is it?"

The first words Charles spoke to Judy were "Birdseye maple. It was a very popular wood a century ago and I thought it fit the age and style of the room."

He smiled as the rabbit murmured, "It's beautiful."

Joshua was quickly bored by furniture and wandered back to the kitchen. Charles, pleased to have an audience, pulled open a drawer. "Look at that," he ordered, pointing to a joint.

Nick hesitated, "Dovetail?"

"Correct. You can't get furniture like this anymore."

"Oh, you can," Nick corrected him. "But it costs a fortune. Most people just buy that cheap fiberboard stuff. I picked up an old oak library table to hold my stereo equipment. It's a solid piece of furniture, but Wow! This is incredible."

Pleased with the praise, Charles pulled the drawer completely out. He gestured where the drawer had rested, "Oak slides." For the drawer itself he explained, "Birch sides. The bottom is a veneer, but it is a birch veneer. Here on the side of the desk, mortise and tenon joints."

"I don't even know what that means," admitted Nick.

"It means quality."

"Excuse me," Judy asked, looking around the office. "How much of this did you build yourself? I think Eleanor said you built the table in the kitchen."

"I built that, and most of the woodwork in here is mine. I don't really design much. I look at pictures, and I can change things a little. I don't take credit on the designs, but the work is mine."

"It must have taken a long time to build this," Nick mused, still looking at the desk.

"Not as much as you might think. The right tools and some practice and anyone could build it."

"I doubt that."

"Maybe a little skill. But tools and practice. Tools... I buy them at estate auctions. Purchased a whole carpentry shop once when it went out of business."

Eleanor brought Joshua into the parlor and found an old game of Pickup Sticks™ in the drawer where Nick had located a deck of cards earlier. "Here is a game you probably don't know," she told her grandson. She hoped her plan worked. Charles, like all artisans, enjoyed showing off his creations and fed off of praise. There was a chance that Nick understood what she had done, but whether he did or not she trusted that her brother's woodworking skills could hold the couple's attention. It was half an hour before the three left the office and Eleanor heard them moving about to other rooms where there were more things for Charles to show off.

Charles sat with the others in the parlor for a time showing off his creations. Nick tried to draw him out about some of the buildings they had seen that day. Judy noticed that while Nick always began with questions about the history of the building, to bring out memories from his uncle. But Nick managed to bring the conversation around the current condition of a building, to the best of his uncle's knowledge.

When Eleanor left to put Joshua to bed Charles excused himself. Both Nick and Judy had a strong sense he felt uncomfortable with the two sitting together, Nick's arm around the rabbit. But he said nothing harsh and gave them each a polite, "Good evening," before leaving.

"So..." Judy offered, "Wanna make out until your mom comes back?"

"As delicious as that sounds," Nick agreed, and gave her a fast kiss. "I need a little privacy."

"The little fox's room?"

"No. Something... I have this crazy idea... Oh, a little privacy and your phone."

"My phone? Something wrong with yours?"

"Don't have your parents in my contacts. I need to call them."

"Why?"

"I need a phone number in... If you don't want to let me use your phone just give me their number, okay?"

Judy handed over her phone, and Nick left for an unoccupied room.

"Nick?" Bonnie asked in surprise. "Is Judy all right?"

"She's fine. I'm hoping there's a Bunnyburrow phone directory of some kind. I need a number."

"In Bunnyburrow?"

"Yes. In Bunnyburrow."

Nick placed the next call on his own phone. "Hello?" a feminine voice answered.

"Hello. I'm hoping to speak to Julius Flywheel."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Nick Wilde and–"

"Nick Wilde who was here for the terrible thing out at Burke and Hare?"

"Yes. Did I meet you?"

"No, but my husband told me about you. I'll get him."

A minute later a suspicious voice asked, "Yes?"

"Julius? Nick. Hey, wanted to ask how you were doing."

"No you didn't. You don't call a lawyer, at home, on Friday evening to ask about his health... Disgruntled ex-client might call at three a. m. and say 'Have a nice day' just to piss me off. You want something."

"Just curious if you plan to be in Zootopia. Trial starts next week."

"I'm well aware of that and will be in Zootopia. Get to the point. Your meter is running and I charge three hundred an hour for consultation."

"And people think I was a crook. Hey, friends help each other out. I was at a meeting with the detectives who'll be the main witnesses. I mean, there are things I can't tell you – but there are things I can talk about."

"Okay, that's what you're offering me. What are you asking for?"

"You are the most suspicious rabbit I've ever met. You have no faith in your fellow animal at all! But, as long as you brought it up, I have a teensy little question or two about getting a boilerplate lease."

"There are a hundred of them on-line. And you're smart enough to know that. What do you really want?"

"Well, I'm thinking of something a little different from the run-of-the-mill leases. And then I remembered this lawyer who produced the most complicated will in the history of the world and–"

"History of the world is a long time. Most complicated ever in Bunnyburrow. But flattery will get you nowhere. What does this boilerplate need that makes it different?"

Nick explained.

Julius listened. "Interesting," the lawyer admitted. "A waste of time. No one in his or her right mind would sign a lease like that. I'd advise a client to avoid–"

"Client who was the property owner or the tenet?"

"Either. It's crazy."

"And you struck me as a rabbit with an imagination. You can't imagine anyone needing a lease like that?"

"No way would anyone in Zootopia... You're not in Zootopia. And you're sure not in Bunnyburrow. Where are you that you want a boilerplate like that?"

"Place is called Fox Ridge."

"Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised. And I want any extra bells and whistles you can add to make it harder to break."

"For whom, owner or tenet?"

"Both."

"Nick, my boy, this curiosity piques my interest. That and the promise of inside info on my case. Ten years? It will take that long?"

"Longer, but ten years is a start. I'm hoping things start to improve in a year or two. Ten years is a pledge that everyone is seriously in the game."

"This sounds like one hell of a gamble. Got any of your own money on the table?"

"No. And it is a big gamble. I can't guarantee either side will go for it, but drowning warthogs clutch at straws. None of my own money on the table, but I've got family pride in the game."

"When do you need this?"

"Twelve years ago. Tomorrow, if it's possible."

"I can customize an existing boilerplate in an hour or so. Your itemized bill will be anything you can tell me before the trial. And next week you owe me a really nice dinner in Zootopia where you will tell me more about this gamble. And if you're lying about having any information for the trial it will be another dinner, at the most expensive restaurant I can find in Zootopia."

"Julius, how could you doubt me? I mean, really? A lawyer and a hustler? Could there be two more honest males in the world? And we'll drink a toast to crime."

"Hey, without it we'd both be out of work."


	4. Beard the Lion in His Lair

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

On DeviantArt toannghe1997 has drawn a couple things based on the Who Do You Trust continuity.

 _While the sun shines make your hay –_  
 _Where a will is, there's a way –_  
 _Beard the lion in his lair –_  
 _None but the brave deserve the fair!_

 **Beard the Lion in His Lair**

"What do you think the chances are of someone coming in and disturbing us," Judy asked Nick in the morning, stroking the fur on his chest.

"Probably pretty low, but I'm not sure of the odds and don't want to risk it... Ever made love in the back seat of a car?"

"Um... With a male or female? Just rabbits or other species? Multiple partners count individually or as a single experience?"

Judy giggled at the shocked look on Nick's face. He gave her a stern look. "You know, jokes like that give rabbits a bad name."

"Sorry. It was just too... The look on your face! No, I've never made love in the back seat of a car. And if you're suggesting we sneak off today to some back road it doesn't sound very comfortable. And after the rumors that got started in Bunnyburrow when were just talking on a park bench? If we leave early enough tomorrow we might have some quality time – wink, wink, nudge, nudge – in the evening when we get back to Zootopia."

"How about backseat of the car in Nancy's driveway after we drop off Joshua? Serve her right for telling mom we're sleeping together. Might give Steve a heart attack."

"No. And that is a terrible thing to wish on Josh's father."

"Think Josh is old enough to learn to drive? We can give him a lesson and let him drive for part of the trip home, while you and I wink and nudge in the back seat."

"You keep that up, Mister Wilde, and you might not get any wink and nudge tomorrow night in Zootopia."

"You used to be fun," he pouted

"I offered you fun this morning, but you're too worried about your mom walking in on us, remember?"

"Okay, okay," he muttered. "Hey, can you hand me my phone? I need to see if I got an email."

"Your mystery call last night? Going to give me details or do I need to snoop and call my folks?"

"I needed the number for Julius Flywheel. I wanted to ask him about a special lease."

"You want to rent something here or Bunnyburrow?"

"No. I had an idea. Don't know if it'll work. Uncle Charlie appears to be the most serious impediment – although Julius said any animal in his right mind would run and hide when presented with the terms I have in mind."

"That doesn't sound very promising."

"I see it as a challenge. It is time for mild-mannered police detective Nick Wilde to go into a phone booth... Any idea where to find a phone booth?"

"I've only seen them in old movies."

"I think a storeroom could work too. Detective Wilde ducks into a storeroom and assumes his secret identity of Slick Nick, the silver-tongued hustler who could sell balloons to porcupines. Using my powers of deep psychological insight and glib speech I shall convince the miscreants to mend their erring ways. I shall strike another blow for truth, justice, and the Zootopian way."

"Slick Nick?"

"The fox of steal." Nick checked emails, "And here it is! And there's an attachment."

"Email from a lawyer? Of course there're strings attached. Can I ask what this is costing you?"

"Besides my soul? I promised to tell him all I'm ethically allowed to say about the trial next week, and I owe him a good dinner while he's in Zootopia. Care to join us?"

"I don't know... My reputation is already kind of shaky from dating a fox. If anyone sees me with a lawyer?"

"Wear a disguise. Hold on, I'm sending him a text saying I got it. I'll figure out a good time to talk with him."

After Nick sent his text Judy asked, "I don't like wearing the bandage; can I leave it off – or does it make me look ugly?"

"You're always beautiful," he assured her and gave her a kiss. "And you look like a victim wearing it. You look like tough bunny without it. I wouldn't pick a fight with you."

The sun was shining through the kitchen window when they went downstairs. Uncle Charlie was at the table, talking with his sister and Joshua when they entered. He greeted them, and left. "Sleep any better last night?"

"No dreams of being dropped down a well. I promised Half-pint and Jude we'd look at the old ice house before we left, and I thought this morning would be a good time for that. Did I hear two for the game, field permitting?"

"That's right," Judy confirmed, "but we're hoping to go over around one. Check out the field and maybe have a few drills."

"Mom?"

"Of course I'll be going with you to the game. I thought Joshua played very well the other day."

"He did," Nick agreed. "Actually, I may not go to the park with you. I have a couple things I want to talk about with Uncle Charlie, then I'll head– Is there a printer around?"

"Yes. It's an old ink jet, nothing fancy... You may need to clean the heads."

"No problem, will do that after we get back from the ice house. Care to go over with us?"

"Thank you, but I'll pass."

* * *

Judy and Joshua stared in wonder at the huge structure. "Days before refrigerators, remember?" Nick reminded them. "It had to hold enough ice to last all summer for Fox Ridge – and the little farming villages in the valleys used to send wagons up to buy ice for the animals down there. I heard someone claim the Meadows got their money in some way from the ice house."

"Did they own it?"

"I don't know. Maybe they were the contractors and overcharged the city when they built it. Maybe they owned it. The walls are outrageously thick. I don't know if the roof is any good, but the walls will stand for hundreds of years. Oh and that," he said, and pointed to pile of twisted sheets of galvanized steel and rotted timbers, "that was where they made ice. Around a hundred years newer than the ice house."

The huge building had no windows to look inside and see if anything remained in storage and they soon returned to the Meadows home. Judy helped Nick's mother in the kitchen as Nick looked over the boilerplate he had been sent and rehearsed talking points in his mind.

Before noon Judy told Eleanor, "I'm going to find Nick and tell him lunch is ready."

"It will still be a few minutes."

"I want to talk with him for a minute." Finding him was relatively simple. Deciding what to say? Not so much so. Judy hesitated before speaking, "Nick... Sometimes I'm not sure you know what you're doing. And I'm usually wrong to doubt you. This morning... Well, you didn't sound very confident. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I thought I sounded very... I didn't?"

"You tried to sound sure of yourself. You sounded a little worried."

"And the answer is, I don't know if this will work. But I know this rabbit who believes if you work hard and believe in the goodness of your fellow animal you can do anything."

"And you told her she was silly for believing that."

"The idea is starting to grow on me. Or maybe I like humoring her, I'm becoming terribly fond of the bunny. In any case, there is good news, I don't have to believe in the goodness of Uncle Charlie. There may be some goodness down there somewhere, but i don't need to find it. I'm going to try to appeal to his own self interest, and it isn't hard to find that for most of us."

* * *

Around one Isabella stopped at the Meadows home with her children, having set up the time the day before. Josh and the younger armadillos ran ahead to the park. The mothers walked more slowly, continuing their conversation from the day before.

Maria walked beside Judy, gradually increasing the distance between themselves and Isabella and Eleanor because they walked faster. "I made some yellow and red cards," Maria said in an excited voice, showing her creations to Judy. "And I brought a couple whistles!" The plastic whistles were on cheap cord. "Can I be your assistant again today, please?"

"No."

"But–"

"You should be the referee today. If you want me to, I'll be your assistant."

"Really?"

"Really. I think you'll do a good job."

There was a sudden gleam in the armadillo's dark eyes. "And that rude little fox! I can–"

"You can treat him fairly."

"But–"

"The children will respect you if you are fair. If they see you favoring some players you like, or punishing those you don't like, they won't trust you."

There were more children in the park than the late afternoon when Nick and Judy had arrived. Word of the game, and the fact Judy was coming back this afternoon, had spread among the young players. There were also a few teens there, practicing their skills. When Judy and Maria appeared a vixen with a splash of purple dye in her fur came toward them.

"Oh-oh," Maria said softly. "She is trouble."

Before Maria could explain her words the vixen, a little taller than Judy, blocked their progress. She glared at the bunny. "I heard you're good. Foxes are better than rabbits."

Judy shrugged, "I've known some foxes who were very good. I've known rabbits who were very good. I don't think either one is necessarily better than the other."

"Well, I'm a fox, and I'm better than you!"

"You might be. I've never seen you play."

"You're afraid of me!"

Judy smiled, "I'm not afraid of you. Maybe you are better at football than I am. Maybe I'm better than you. It doesn't matter. It doesn't change who we are."

"So you'll try and match me in some skill drills?"

"I'm here to help the children with a game."

Maria whispered "You can beat her."

The vixen heard the comment and snapped, "No she can't!"

Some of the younger children had drifted over to hear the confrontation, and began calling for the two to go head to head.

"Fine," Judy agreed glumly. "It doesn't matter who wins. Let's get this over with."

Twenty minutes later the vixen was bent over, gasping for breath. Or at least she was pretending to gasp for breath. Perhaps she just didn't want to say the words she thought were expected of her.

"You're very good," complimented Judy. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"You might be better than I was when I was fifteen."

"But you're better now," the fox grudgingly admitted.

"I played through high school... We had a very good team–"

"Were you the star or something?"

"Our coach didn't like stars. We were supposed to play like a team."

"But you were a starter, right?"

"Every game," Judy smiled. "What's your name."

The vixen pointed to the slash of purple in her fur. "My name is Streak."

The children had watched the match. The fox Maria said was always rude giggled, "No it's not–"

"Shut your mouth," Streak warned.

"Her name is Pride!"

"That's a stupid name! My name is Streak."

"You're very good, Streak. I won the drill, but it doesn't make you any less good. But I think the children want the field now."

The vixen moved to the side to watch, but didn't leave. Judy hated the way teams were chosen. It had to hurt of be chosen last. At the same time, she felt some pleasure (and slightly ashamed of herself for feeling pleasure) at the fact Josh – an unknown player on Thursday – was picked higher today. As the team captains huddled with their players Maria cautiously asked, "Can we ask Carl to be a referee too?"

"You're in charge," Judy reminded her. "Who's Carl?"

Maria pointed to an armadillo boy, about her own age, standing with the parents. "Him."

"You can ask. Do you also want to ask Streak?"

"She'll say no."

"Doesn't matter if she says 'no' or not. You can ask her, let her decide."

"I should be the referee," Streak argued, when asked to assist. "I'm older than she is! I'm a better player!"

"You're a good player," Judy assured her. "But Maria is the referee this game. Do you want to assist or not? You seem to know the game very well."

"I know the game, but I don't... I..." the vixen gave a smile that worried Judy and Maria. "Sure."

The reason for Streak's pleasure showed itself six minutes into the game, when she called a yellow card on the young fox Maria said was rude, and who had revealed the vixen's real name.

"Hold on," Carl called. "I could see that as well as you could. No card."

Maria, who had not been in a good position to see the interaction called for the referees to meet. She looked to Judy, in hopes the rabbit could settle it.

"I didn't have a clear view," Judy admitted.

"I say he gets a yellow card," insisted Streak.

"He was very aggressive, they both were, but no foul," argued Carl.

"He gets a yellow card! He's my brother, and he's a booger-head, and he gets a yellow-card!"

"Is he getting the card because he deserves it, or because he's a booger-head?" asked Judy. "Maybe he wants to be as good as his sister someday."

Streak shrugged, "He should get a card." But she looked at Maria, "You're the referee."

Maria ended the time out. "The referees had different angles and did not agree. Both players were aggressive. Playing hard is good. But don't hurt anyone. Neither one is getting a yellow card now."

Streak tended to draw attention to minor points, which slowed the game down. When Carl complained it slowed things too much Streak argued it was important to know how to play the game properly. Judy could see both sides, but didn't want to intervene and act like the head referee. Late in the first half Maria did whisper something to Streak, and the delays to explain rules became less frequent – to everyone's relief.

* * *

Nick looked over the sample lease one more time to familiarize himself with the locations of the clauses and glanced at his watch. If Uncle Charlie threw him out immediately he could make it to the park for the start of the game. He folded the document, stuck it in his pocket, and headed for Charles' office.

Charles looked up from the book he was reading. "Something I can do for you?"

"Hope you can satisfy my curiosity."

"About what?"

"I'm pretty sure I've always heard a Meadows would do anything for Fox Ridge."

"That's true."

"Which part? That I would have heard that, or that a Meadows would do anything for Fox Ridge?"

"Both. All real Meadows will fight for this town."

Nick appeared to ponder for a moment. "Then what in the heck are you, 'cause you sure aren't a Meadows."

"You can get the hell out of my office, NOW!" Charles barked, "And take your damn rabbit and go back to Zootopia where you belong."

"See, that's exactly what I mean. Someone who loved Fox Ridge would be curious enough to ask if I had constructive ideas for the place. That's what a real Meadows would do."

"All right, wise ass. What can you offer? You don't even live here! What do you know?"

"Sometimes it takes a new pair of eyes to see things. I have new eyes. I see you just feeling sorry for yourself. I think this place has a chance. Let's start with a simple quiz. What's the problem with Fox Ridge?"

"Armadillos."

Nick made a buzzing noise and exclaimed, "WRONG! Wild Bill moved out of Fox Ridge before there was a single armadillo living here. He saw the place was dying and moved to Zootopia because he thought that was a better place for his family. I repeat, what's the problem with Fox Ridge?"

Charles thought a moment, "Okay, you're right. The problem started before the armadillos moved in. The problem is Plainview taking our population."

Nick buzzed again, "WRONG! Plainview didn't _take_ anyone. They didn't sneak up in the night and kidnap a single fox. Plainview had opportunities. They didn't plot against Fox Ridge when they chose their location. And if animals had wanted to stay in Fox Ridge they could have. Plainview was a place people wanted to live more than Fox Ridge."

"Okay, wise ass, what is the problem with Fox Ridge?"

"You are. Oh, you didn't start it. Grandpa, or maybe Great-grandpa, thought that if he just wished hard enough everything would stay exactly the same. And you just close your eyes and cross your claws and wish real, real hard that you could return to the past."

"I repeat, get your bunny and go back to Zootopia. If I were ten years younger I wouldn't be saying that, I'd be tossing you out."

"See, still not interested in the future of Fox Ridge – too busy feeling sorry for yourself."

"What future? According to you this place is dead."

"I never said that. Fox Ridge is in bad shape, but it isn't dead. It still has a chance, but sitting around talking about how great it used to be won't bring it back. I believe this place could thrive. _Could_ thrive if enough animals made an effort. But right now, nothing. The sooner an effort is made, the better chance of success. The longer nothing happens the greater the odds this place will die."

"And you can bring Fox Ridge back?" Charles sneered.

"No. I can't. I can see this place coming back, but I can't bring it back. No one individual can. You couldn't do it by yourself – even if you wanted to. It's going to take a lot of work, and this place has always looked to the Meadows family to provide leadership. Are they getting any from you?"

"You really believe there's hope for Fox Ridge?"

"I really believe it. There's no magic wand to wave and everything is wonderful. But this place has resources. It can come back, but it's going to take years. And the sooner it starts the sooner until success. This place can't afford to do nothing much longer."

"Resources?"

"This place won't be Plainview. Fox Ridge is not a transportation center and you don't have room for sprawling industry. But you don't want to copy Plainview. Fox Ridge needs to capitalize on what it has. You need to see this place with new eyes. Armadillos are not the problem. So, the question is, what are the armadillos?"

Charles hesitated, "A symptom of how low we've sunk?"

"If you weren't my uncle," sighed Nick, "I would swat you with a rolled up newspaper."

"So what are they?"

"Armadillos are one of the few resources Fox Ridge has. And if it's going to come back it needs to use every resource available."

"So, how do I use the armadillos?"

"Fox Ridge needs to change. It doesn't happen overnight. First, the animals living here need to be happy living here. Second and third, in no particular order, are some economic growth and having more animals see Fox Ridge in a positive way. This could be a destination city someday – not a tourist trap you visit once and wonder how you got suckered in. A destination city that animals want to visit for the day or the weekend. And then animals want to move there and call it home. But back to first, animals living here have to feel happy with the city. Do you know why the armadillos are here?"

"You're going to tell me."

"There're here because it's better than starving. Which is not a great slogan." He held up his hands and gestured as if reading a huge sign, "Come to Fox Ridge. It's better than starving." He looked at his uncle, "Fundamentally, they're like you. They want this place to come back. They want Fox Ridge to be a place they're proud to live."

"Give me your list again. What other resources do you see here? What does Fox Ridge need to do, in your opinion? Where do the armadillos fit into this?"

"Fox Ridge has beautiful architecture. All the old buildings weren't torn down for glass and steel boxes. Everything is in need of repair, but it would be worth it. The scenery is fantastic. Most of the little places that used to depend on Fox Ridge are still there. They're suffering too, and I'm guessing they also want to see Fox Ridge alive again. I said first of all Fox Ridge needs to be a place that the animals living here see more positively than 'it's better than starving'. They want stores, they want services. They want hope. Success feeds on success. A few positive changes could give animals – both foxes and armadillos – hope for change. You're going to need to push hard to give them some success, some reason for hope. But you start the ball rolling, you provide a vision of where the city could be in five, and ten, and fifteen years, you provide leadership and it can happen."

"A reason for hope. A start. Nice words. Got anything more than nice words?"

"As it happens, I do," Nick said and reached into his pocket. "The armadillos will need low rent to open any kind of business, and still couldn't expect a profit any time soon. Once they start to prosper their worry is a sudden big hike in rent. What they need is to locked into a long term lease with low rent payments. That gives them a big incentive to invest any profits into growth. The faster Fox Ridge prospers, the faster until they're making good profits with their businesses."

"But I'm locked into the low rent?"

"You're locked in too, but it works for your long term advantage... I had a lawyer I know draw up a sample. It can be tweaked a little, but I think this is what you need. And there're things here that work for your advantage."

"Let me see it." Charles was familiar with leases, he turned quickly to the rates and stared in amazement, "You can't be serious? This is almost rent free!"

"It's not rent free. But a low rent is all you can expect right now."

"Ten years at this rate?"

"Ten years, but if the town recovers you can raise it then and expect _much_ higher. There's a clause that lets you see their books," Nick flipped a page and pointed. "The faster the town comes back, the sooner they're making good profits. The better their profits, the more rent can be charged in ten years... Oh, there are some other clauses here. Since the rent is so low they will be required to do the maintenance and the other things the landlord might normally be expected to do. They're required to improve the building... That section will need to be defined for each building. But even small cosmetic changes tell everyone that something is happening. Big improvements enhance the value of your property. And other armadillos, or foxes still living here, will want a piece of the action. They want to be locked in at a low rate and–"

"And I'm going broke in the meanwhile."

"No, you're not going broke. I'll bet you've got some money piled up somewhere. And you're not getting anything now for empty buildings– Ah, here it is. If someone expects that low rent they've got to submit a business plan to you first. You look it over. Bad plan, no long term at good rates. You don't own everything downtown, but you own enough that you can control the shape of the future. Main street won't be a line of depressing junk shops, it will have solid businesses in it. And remember, I said your renters will want Fox Ridge to come back as fast as possible. The faster it comes back, the better their profits. So, while you may not be making a lot in rent, they will want to invest the profits they earn in improving things so they can make even more. One person can't do this, but a lot of animals, plowing profits back into improvements, could pull it off."

"Its a gamble for me."

"It's a gamble for anyone who signs it too. Like I said, success feeds on success. You push a few changes, other animals will want to see changes. Everyone still living here will be happier and optimistic. Start with basic places. That armadillo on the porch yesterday talking with mom... Four or five places could open right away, a coffee shop, bakery, the old drug store, and a grooming shop–"

"There's not enough grooming in the world to help an armadillo. They are ugly!"

"They're your resource. And there is a chance they regard our furry mugs as ugly. And it'll be a place for foxes too – shampoo, trim, pedicure, whatever."

"And there's no way that a drugstore can compete with the prices of GigaMart in Plainview."

"Low rent will give them a chance. It's four in the afternoon. You realize you need more baby formula, immediately. You drive a half hour to Plainview, fight the crowds at GigaMart for half an hour, and drive a half hour home with screaming, hungry baby – or you run down to Main Street and pay a credit more? The hassle factor makes shopping here worth the difference."

"Maybe."

"Definitely. And the required improvement for that building? Bring the old lunch counter back to life fairly soon. The grill can wait, but give animals the chance to order an old-fashioned lemon phosphate or a strawberry malt. It can work. Oh, and egg creams – poultry plant, egg cream? They'll sell."

Charles looked puzzled, "A drink with eggs?"

"No. No eggs, or cream, in an egg cream. And they make canids sick. But some animals love them... Maybe there's some fake chocolate that won't–"

"And it's called an egg cream?"

"I didn't name it. Popular on the lower east side in Zootopia. Oh, do you own the grocery store?"

"No. Greene owns the building."

"You need to get him on board. Fix the grocery. Reopen it. Let foxes and armadillos shop in town."

"He's so old, you can't expect him–"

"He needs to manage things rather than trying to do it all himself. There are a lot of animals who'd be willing to work for him. He's still here, so he's got some feeling for the town. He needs to... There're animals who'd work for practically nothing, if it counted to owning the business when he retires or dies in harness. They can keep the name, Greene's Grocery."

Charles thought a moment. "The grocery needs to be fixed. Those are businesses that might work, if the rent was low enough."

"You'd have armadillos willing to sign leases tomorrow."

"But for real prosperity you had a couple more steps. Those won't happen tomorrow."

"No, they won't. Improving the economy and getting out the information Fox Ridge is coming back."

"And you have a blueprint for that too, I imagine."

Nick wasn't sure if his uncle was sarcastic in the comment or serious, but plunged ahead. "First, keep more Fox Ridge money in Fox Ridge instead of sending it out. Use local resources. It was a small local market, people didn't know what they could find here, and it was too much trouble to come. It's now the internet age. We can get Fox Ridge products known all over the world, and ship anywhere–"

"Fox Ridge products?"

"Use all available resources. Not much farming by foxes, but this was a small hub for the marmots, skunks, possums and other animals farming the valleys. Farming has changed to agribusiness, but animals are getting concerned with the food we eat. Whole networks on cable television devoted to cooking shows. Farmers' markets will draw buyers. The bigger the farmers market, the more animals will come, and from greater distances. Raccoons will do anything for fresh sweet corn. You can buy it at the grocery store, but you don't know who picked it, or when, or where, or how long is sat in a warehouse, or how far it was shipped – or you can buy it from the grower, who picked it that morning with his own paw. Charge the growers a reasonable fee to set up... The car dealership would be a good spot. Promise them the money they pay for a spot will go into advertising the farmers market and hiring some group to provide music. Doesn't matter what the music is: blue grass, garage rock, high school jazz group... There are groups that will work for almost nothing just to get themselves heard–"

"No profits again? And you promised Fox Ridge products."

"Sorry. Thinking long term. The farmers market itself makes no profit. But animals spend money at the businesses downtown. They see Fox Ridge is coming back and tell others. They begin to see Fox Ridge as a destination to visit. It'll take time. Products. Tie in the farmers markets with specialty foods. Go to the local harvest fests. Find the the blue ribbon winners in different categories in food competition. Offer five creds a jar for one hundred jars of the winning–"

"Five hundred credits! For a hundred jars of pickled beets? Are you insane?"

"Crazy like a fox. Fox Ridge label – the guarantee of quality. Twelve credits a jar on-line, shipped anywhere. Limited edition, canned, signed and numbered by the winner of the blue ribbon. There will be buyers. Popular things will sell out quickly because of the limits. Children or grandchildren will buy jars to show off. And if jalapeno jelly doesn't sell well... Grab bags of less popular items, five different jars for twenty-five creds. Turn that small market building into a high end showplace. The local winning foods. Maple syrup from local squirrels. Then add exotic spices, twenty-five year old cheddar, truffles... Animals that come for the farmer's market will buy a few luxury items after buying sweet corn at the farmers market and having a cup of espresso and something fresh from the bakery."

Charles smiled, "You make it sound possible."

"It is possible. Oh, speaking of quality. If I were you?"

"Yes."

"Your woodworking skills."

"That's my hobby. A Meadows does not make shelves for other animals."

"You claimed it just takes tools and practice. You've got the tools. You could teach armadillos or foxes. They'd be the carpenters. You'd be the owner, manager, designer, or anything else you wanted to be. Custom made executive desks?" Nick pointed at his uncle's desk, "Easily twenty thousand. Or more, depending on the woods and features–"

"Starting at fifteen thousand," Charles smiled. "That would be for a single pedestal desk. Executives would want a double pedestal. Those would start at twenty. And armadillos work cheap."

"Uh, you need to pay better than they'd get at the poultry plant. You might want to look up Robert Owens and his Lanark factory. Paid the best wages in the industry, offered workers the most perks, and ended up with fantastically loyal workers and high productivity. Good wages will bring you the best and brightest. Don't pay fairly and they'll start their own company."

Charles fell silent, tapping his paw in thought. "Tiered wages. Apprentice level when they don't know a tack hammer from a claw hammer to master workers who can be given a job and trusted to work without supervision."

Nick nodded in agreement. "And maybe some custom furniture too, like the table?"

"Of course. Not all shorts are the same size any more than all larges are exactly the same size. Even chairs and couches... Start with mission and Shaker and–"

Nick held up his hand, "Excuse me? You're talking another language."

"Classic styles, but relatively simple. Even apprentices could handle some of the elements."

"Put a few pictures on-line, get a few orders. If you're producing quality the orders will expand. Fox Ridge needs goals for a few years down the road. Get a roasting machine in the coffee shop. The smell of beans roasting? On roasting days animals will line up to get a bag of coffee beans, still warm. More places to eat. If a weasel shows up wanting–

"A weasel shows his face in Fox Ridge and I'll have him run out of town!"

"You're still not getting it," Nick sighed. "The places that thrive accept diversity. If you go back to the days when no animal but a fox felt safe after dark here there's no hope. If a weasel shows up here wanting to open a gelato place, Fox Ridge is back. Animals will travel for a good weasel gelato, and weasels won't be interested in a dead place. You need goals for a few years down the road, and the town needs long range goals. Some variety in places to eat is a mid-term goal. A fine dining restaurant where animals expect to drop a hundred credits each on a meal is long term. You own the old theater?"

"No."

"You could get it cheap, I'll bet. The cost of the land."

"Cheaper, it'll cost money to tear it down."

"Wrong! That is a long term restoration project."

"I don't have enough money to repair that thing!"

"You start it as a long term goal. It shows you believe in future. Other animals will see it will help Fox Ridge, they'll invest to get people coming here. Live broadcasts of football games! Live broadcasts of concerts. Film fests! Something happening every weekend in Fox Ridge to draw animals to see. And they'll eat here. And eventually they'll get tired of coming here every weekend and move here."

The two talked about plans. Charles owned the small old hotel, but pronounced it impossible to renovate. Bed and breakfast options were discussed. The need to set building codes to protect the architectural integrity seemed obvious. Pressure could to be brought on the owners of the cheap bar and filthy gas station to raise their standards. Was there any way to pitch the city's efforts as a reality program?

Charles walked to the sideboard. A crystal decanter filled with an amber liquid was on a tray on the top, but Charles opened a door and brought out a dusty bottle. "The quality stuff." He nodded at the crystal decanter. "Good, but for a special occasion I bring this out." He filled two shot glasses. "You can get armadillos here as soon as tomorrow to talk about details?"

"I think I can."

"Will you stay? I'd like them to hear you."

"Um... I'll stay, if you want. But they don't want to hear a wise ass outsider describe a dream and get in his car drive back to Zootopia. They need to know there's someone here who believes in the future of Fox Ridge and will do everything he can to bring it about."

"Mind if I steal some of your ideas?"

"I'm flattered. Oh, couple minor points. That ice house. There's got to be something to–"

"Imagine a small carousel in the middle. Or imagine it as a roller rink. Imagine it developed some way to keep children entertained while parents shop, or go the spa, or watch a game. Make it nice enough and bored children will demand their parents bring them to Fox Ridge. And the parents will have to enjoy coffee and pastries while the children play at the ice house."

Nick laughed, "You are a Meadows, already planning. I'm glad I didn't need Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Eliminate you. I have a hamster friend in forensics who has half a dozen poisons no medical examiner out here could trace."

"You're joking, right?"

"About planning to poison you? Just a joke. But Doc Wheeler knows poisons that would have looked like natural causes."

"No, I meant you're joking when you call a hamster friend."

 _"Hopefully in ten years of working with other species he'll get better,"_ Nick prayed. "Seriously. Remember, you need to welcome all species. Oh, a special request. Let Mom and Isabella open a fabric store, dress shop, whatever in the old video arcade."

"A Meadows does not work retail."

"She's a Wilde by marriage. Call it a hobby, like woodworking is your hobby. Probably never make much, but every spark of life on Main Street kindles hope. She might also hear things about the armadillo community of use."

Charles shrugged, "I suppose... You realize I may be too old to see Fox Ridge thrive again."

"You've got a lot of miles left on you."

"Maybe. The city has always had a Meadows to... It needs a Meadows. You believe in Fox Ridge, drop the rabbit and move back. This could all be yours."

"Sorry, but the rabbit and I are together. I'm Wild Bill's son, I believe in loving dangerously."

"That's... I guess you're right."

"Chance or Coral, they're the obvious choices."

"They deserted me, deserted Fox Ridge."

"I've never understood why animals look down on rats deserting a sinking ship. They should stay aboard? If I'm on a cruise and a rat knocks on the door and screams the ship is going down I'm climbing into the lifeboat with him and the other crew members. Nor can I understand a captain wanting to go down with the ship. Although, in this case the ship wasn't necessarily going down – but you were apparently steering for the rocks."

"They still deserted me."

"They were looking for a future, and didn't see one here. Chance might come back."

"He's too happy with his job in Plainview."

"And Coral?"

"If you haven't noticed, Coral is a vixen."

"I had noticed," Nick sighed. "Uncle, you are positively neolithic."

"What?"

"There has been a recent discovery you are obviously unaware of. A penis between your legs is not a prerequisite for intelligence, vision, or bravery. There are a lot of very capable females out there. I don't know Coral well, but she might be exactly what Fox Ridge needs."

* * *

Nick arrived at the park for the final minutes of the game, although he was too busy talking with his mother and Isabella to watch even that. He excused himself at the end, promising to come back and talk more with the armadillo, and went to Judy.

Judy stood with the teens, Streak begging for some pointers, when Nick approached. The vixen stared, then greeted him with a flirty, "Hi! New in town?"

Judy quickly grabbed Nick's arm in a possessive manner, "Nick, this is Streak, she's a wonderful player and helped today. Oh, and this is Carl." The armadillo nodded at the introduction. "Nick and I are just visiting in town. Joshua is Nick's nephew."

"Hey, I need Jude for a minute, okay?" Nick told the teens. "She can come back."

"You can come back too," Streak called as the adults left. "How long will you be in Fox Ridge?"

"I can't believe you were jealous of that child," Nick said when the two stood under a tree away from the others.

"She's not a child, and I was not jealous."

"She's a child, and you were jealous... You know... if she were maybe ten years older..."

Judy stepped on his foot.

'"See you were jealous," Nick commented, taking Judy in his arms. "And I can't imagine why. You're wonderful."

"Maybe if you told me that more often I'd feel more secure."

"I don't deserve you. Maybe you should go back to that Rick jerk."

"Don't say a word against Rick. He was always nice to me."

"So unlike me." Nick nuzzled Judy's ear and whispered, "You're wonderful. You're incredible. I love you. But I'm afraid there's bad news, Fluff."

Judy moaned softly, "Don't do that in public! Bad news? Uncle Charlie didn't like your ideas?"

"Bad news is, he liked them," Nick told her as the rabbit pushed him away from her ear.

"That's bad?"

"He wants me to stay and give him some support in a meeting tomorrow. We won't be able to leave early for Zootopia tomorrow, it'll be way late by the time we get back. Want to rethink making love in the backseat of a car?"

"No, I don't. I can wait until Monday night."

"Why don't you go give some pointers to the teens. I need to talk to Isabella, get the names of some armadillos. I may even talk with them this evening. Sorry."

"It's for Fox Ridge? It's important?"

"It is."

"I'm okay... Maybe there'll even be time for a game or some practice tomorrow morning."

He took her back in his arms and started to nuzzle her ears again. "You're wonderful."

"And you're driving me crazy," she moaned. "I can wait if you leave my ears alone."

"Maybe I like my bunny all hot and bothered."

"Maybe you want me jumping you in front of your mother at dinner tonight."

Nick sighed, and stopped, "I will respect your ears – while we're here."

"And other parts of my anatomy?"

He leered at her, "I promise to respect your ears. The rest of you is still in play."

* * *

Did you get the joke with fox of steal, or did you think it was a typo? (Or are you now scratching your head and wondering what in the heck I'm talking about?)


	5. Life Is Very Dangerous Indeed

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

This is the third of the original three chapters scheduled for this story. I've had difficulty counting to three on occasion. The arc of my original Kim Possible series was planned as a trilogy. There ended up being 6.1 stories in it. Writing .1 of a story isn't easy. (Which reminds me of an old joke that those for whom English is not a first language may miss... "There were seven floors to the building. There used to be eight, but that's another story.")

And those familiar with my OCD will recognize why I'm extending thanks to reviewers. Reviews are the only recompense those who post on FF.N receive. It's always polite to leave one, especially if you enjoy the work of someone who is just starting to post. Thanks to BCRE8TVE, ChaoticImp, Combat Engineer, FeyFable, Fox in the hen house, GusTheBear, Hate Eater, Matri, Pesterfield ShirQuickpaw, stevegallacci, taintedahab, toannghe1997, and Wolf Guard Miestwin for reviews. And thanks to anonymous guests. When you leave the front door unlocked there is the chance a troll might wander in, but hasn't happened here (i.e. I allow unsigned reviews.). Special thanks to shiro-wolfman-k for probing into character psyches and Thomas Linquist – who knows where I'm going so often I think he's hacked my computer. And grudging thanks to the writer formerly known as A. Markov, who too often shows me up with a better review than the chapter I wrote.

 **Life Is Very Dangerous Indeed  
**

Judy managed to shift position so she could look at Nick's face without awakening him. The fox wore a huge grin. Judy giggled slightly, then noticed the time and poked him in the ribs. "Got to get moving. I trust you slept well?"

"I slept great! If I were a feline I'd still be purring."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"You may take that as a compliment, and take first shower. I shall lie here and feel content a little longer."

"You could start to pack."

"In addition to feeling content I will think about how much I love you."

"Fine," she sighed. "Females can multi-task. I should be happy you're able to keep two thoughts at a time in your head. And as long as one of them is loving me you're excused from packing – until after your shower. No, something else you need to do. Did you call Nancy to say we'd be late getting Josh home?"

"Last night."

"Okay, you can feel content and think how wonderful I am until I'm out of the shower."

It appeared that Uncle Charles was practicing being polite to other species when they got to the kitchen, "Good morning, Judy. How is your cheek this morning?"

"Better, thank you. I hope it won't be visible in another week."

"I believe you two will want big breakfasts this morning," commented Eleanor.

Nick and Judy looked at each other, slightly shocked. "So, uh, Mom," Nick stammered. "Is there any, uh, fennec in the Meadows blood-line?"

"No there's not!" insisted Charles. "How can you even ask a question like that?"

"No insult. Just this odd thought that popped into my head." _"I didn't realize her hearing was so good."_

"Can I do anything to help?" Judy offered to change the subject.

"Watching Josh this morning would be wonderful," Mrs. Wilde assured her. "Isabella is coming over this morning. We plan to do some baking while the males are conducting business. I'm going to make some ginger-almond biscuits for Nick to take back to Zootopia. He and Nancy always loved them."

"All for me, right?"

"I'll have some for you, and some for your sister."

"You don't really think I'm going to deliver them to Nancy, do you?" asked Nick. "More for me."

"Joshua, see that your uncle gives the biscuits I make for your mom and dad to them when you get home."

"What'ya say, Squirt," Nick asked his nephew, "We can split them on the drive back."

"I will be calling your sister and telling her to expect you to deliver them to her. You will have your own." She looked at Judy. "You will please try and restrain Nick from eating them all."

"No problem. If he likes them so much, can I have the recipe?"

"Certainly, Dear."

"Great," muttered Nick, "as if she needed anything else to bend me to her will."

"He's joking, Eleanor."

"I assumed that. He–"

Charles coughed, "This flirtation is inappropriate for very young ears, and my old ears."

"Sorry, Mister Wilde."

"Hush, Charles," his sister warned. "Someone in the room can remember how you carried on in your younger days."

It appeared, to Nick, that his uncle very much wanted to say, "But that wasn't with a rabbit!" but Charles managed to say nothing. Eleanor continued. "Judy, I am very pleased that Nicholas brought you with him. It has been a pleasure to finally meet you."

Judy gave Nick a look of, "Are you going to tell her, or am I?" and Nick spoke, "Judy has actually wanted to meet you for some time. There never seemed to be enough time to make the trip practical; we'd just get here, say hello, and have to get back in the car. Judy getting wounded turned out to be a blessing."

The rabbit rolled her eyes, "Getting shot at is a blessing?"

"You don't need to be wounded to visit," Eleanor assured her. "You're always welcome."

Judy and Nick sketched their plans over coffee. Judy would take Joshua to the park, and Nick would pack for his nephew to help insure a speedy getaway after his Uncle's meeting.

"Pack fast," Charles requested, "I'd like to practice my presentation to you."

"Okay," Nick agreed, then caught the arm of Judy, who was standing near him, and pulled her close, "Give me a kiss and tell me you love me and will miss me while you're playing football."

"Nicholas," his mother told him sharply, "you're just doing that to annoy your uncle."

"I'm glad you recognize that," Charles sighed.

"Can't you allow for the possibility I really want a kiss from Judy?" asked Nick.

"They know you too well." She looked at Eleanor and Charles, "But I think rather than annoying Mister Meadows he is trying to accustom him to an interspecies couple." She looked at Nick, "What about easing him into the idea. That was what you recommended for your mother, remember?"

"For all the good it did me."

"Well, you shouldn't push your uncle in the deep end of the pool when he doesn't know how to swim." But she bestowed a fast kiss on the end of his nose. "Play nice, I know you can do it."

"You too... See if you can get a phone number for that Streak, will–"

"I told you to play nice," Judy interrupted, "and you said she's a child."

"Streak?" asked Uncle Charlie.

"She was a teenager playing football yesterday. And now he is implying I was a bad mother who failed to teach him any manners."

Nick raised his paws in the air. "I surrender. I promise to play nice for the rest of my time in Fox Ridge."

* * *

After packing for Joshua, Nick found his uncle in the office.

"Nicholas... Not sure how to begin. My relationship with you has sometimes been strained, and–"

"Not necessarily your fault. My relation with Mom took a hit for several years there."

"I wasn't saying it was my fault. I was stating fact. But I hope you realize that I see what you've done while here. And I truly appreciate all your efforts. Thank you."

"No problem. Even though I was born in Zootopia there's this weird feeling of somehow belonging when I visit here."

"Meadow's blood. I wanted to go back to something I said... I've been talking with your mother. Ellie was telling me that Judy was very good with the children in the park yesterday."

"Get her on football and she's a real fanatic."

"I'm not talking football, I'm talking about the way she interacts with children. I watched her this morning with Joshua. You'd be doing her a favor if you broke up with her."

"You lost me. Joshua loves her."

"He does. And she loves children. Someday she'd want children. Interspecies couples can't have children."

"Judy and I are just kind of starting a relationship. We really haven't looked ahead that far."

"Well, just like Fox Ridge, you need to look ahead. Children couldn't be an option."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Adoption? They don't place children with interspecies couples."

"Someone told me that interspecies couples are having children, the genetics geniuses at Zoo U–"

"Someone was seeing if you'd believe a whopper."

"No, Eric said... Wait a minute. It was my friend Truckie. Eric might have been joking with me. Truckie says someone in his family is married to a raccoon, and they're expecting a child. That's not the kind of thing Truckie would joke about."

"It just isn't possible."

"And it used to be everyone knew airplanes were impossible, or radio was impossible, or open heart surgery. Discoveries get made and what everyone knew was impossible becomes possible. I'm not saying Judy and I are planning to have kids or anything. I'm just saying it might be possible. How about we change the subject? I'm here to hear you push the future of Fox Ridge."

"True. Just think about what I said," Charles said and worked on what he planned say. Nick also provided details about the concerns expressed by the armadillos when he had spoken with them.

* * *

Judy had made no definite plans about coming to the park, but had said she might go there with Josh until her return to Zootopia. There were fewer young children when she arrived, but more teens than her previous visits to the park.

Streak came running toward Judy as soon as she saw her, "You didn't say you were famous!"

"I'm not sure that famous–"

"I mean, you didn't even say how your cheek got hurt! I looked it up after Maria– A gunfight? With bears? Were you afraid?" I would be so–"

"I was afraid. And Nick did more than I did. I got hurt early and after that I just watched to make sure no one escaped in my direction."

"That is still so– Hey, how come you haven't accepted my friend request?"

"Would you believe I didn't bring a computer with me? I came here to recover for a few days after getting wounded and–"

"You'll accept the request, right? I mean, when you get back to Zootopia."

"Yes."

"That Nick yesterday, that was Nick Wilde?"

"Yes."

"Someone on the internet said you and him were..."

"A couple?"

"Well, that's not what it really said, but, yeah."

"We are. I'm here to meet his mother."

"That's..."

"That's what?"

"I dunno... Weird? Gross? Dope? You'll still accept my friend request? Even though I said, uh..."

"Yes, I'll accept it."

"And, uh, I was telling some of my team members how good you are. Could you lead some drills?"

* * *

A dozen animals walked down Main Street, five foxes and seven armadillos. In addition to Nick and his uncle the aged Mr. Greene and two members of the City Council formed the fox contingent. They stopped at various building, and Charles would sometimes bring out a key ring and open a building. There were various degrees of enthusiasm in the crowd, but for the most part everyone was optimistic. Charles had no key for theater, and some of the armadillos were very suspicious of renovation. But it was at the theater where the grocer, who could remember the movie house in its glory days, came fully on board – promising to do anything within his power to help make the vision a reality. And one of the armadillos swore that he knew several individuals with backgrounds in renovation and construction who could do the necessary work on a couple buildings in need of immediate repair before opening would be possible.

For the most part Uncle Charles did a wonderful job of selling the vision of a new Fox Ridge. There were two places where he had a little trouble communicating the ideas Nick had proposed, but Nick managed a smooth, "I think what my uncle means is..." and clarified the points.

It was an enthusiastic group which returned to the Meadows home and the smell of baking from the kitchen. There were a number of details to be settled in the negotiations for each property, but everyone wanted to see progress and major differences were resolved more quickly than Nick would have thought possible.

"We still need to finalize a few small details to put into the leases and contracts, but I think we may be able to get them signed tomorrow," Charles promised.

"A better tomorrow for us all," one armadillo said with hope.

"A small toast might be in order," Charles suggested and went to the sideboard. He reached for the crystal decanter on the top, then hesitated. _"This is probably a lot better than any of them are used to drinking."_ But this wasn't about a toast with armadillos. This was celebrating a new vision for his city. "On an occasion such as this," the told them, "Only a twenty-five year old single malt will do." And he pulled out the bottle of his best.

Nick nodded his approval to his uncle. As the others chatted he called Judy and asked her to bring Josh to the house so they could leave soon.

Judy and Josh arrived in time for the little fox to eat enough his grandmother feared he would get a stomachache. Nick stayed in the kitchen as some of the guests left, the remainder returned to the office with Charles to fine tune the arrangements.

"You need a proper lunch," Eleanor scolded.

"Got to leave. We had enough warm-from-the-oven goodies we can last until a MacGuffins drive-thru."

"That's not–"

Judy assured her, "As long as we don't eat there all the time it's okay. It's fast and convenient, and that's the priority. We need to get Josh home."

Nick's mother looked at the time. "Are you sure you shouldn't spend the night? It'll be very late by the time you get back to Zootopia. You could leave early tomorrow."

"Judy and I are expected at work tomorrow. We can switch off driving duties if one of us gets tired. I offered to give Josh a lesson and let him drive part way, but Judy insisted he needed to be at least seven before I teach him how to drive."

Eleanor looked at Judy, "I tried my best to raise him correctly. His sense of humor is his own, but I do apologize."

"No problem, Missus... Eleanor. I have a friend Hye and her significant other makes Nick seem calm and rational in comparison."

"I think Tom and I were both insulted by that comment," Nick objected.

Nick's mother had a request. "Judy, would you be a dear and put Joshua in his car seat and let me have a minute alone with my son before you go?"

"Sure."

Nick and Eleanor stood on the porch as Judy took Joshua to the car. She buckled the small fox in, and took her own place in the passenger seat. "She's really sweet, isn't she, Mom?"

"She certainly is. But I need to tell you I am less than pleased with you. You–"

"Mom! How can you object to Judy?"

"Did I say I object to Judy. I am unhappy with you for–"

"For dating a rabbit? Not falling in love with a vixen?"

"Did I say that? You obviously feel some insecurity or you wouldn't have brought it up. Are you ashamed of her?"

"No! I love Judy! That's what's important!"

"Please don't raise your voice. And you might try letting me finish what I'm trying to say. I said I am unhappy with your behavior and you take that as an attack on Judy."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just thought... Unhappy with me? Why? I'm out of hustling. What have I done now?"

"Have you asked Judy to marry you?"

"Huh?"

"You love her. You are having sex with her. She is very obviously deeply in love with you. You say you love her, if that is true–"

"It is!"

"Then, it would seem to me, that you should do the responsible thing."

Nick stood there, looking slightly stunned. His mother kissed him on the cheek. "Do the right thing. And drive safely."

The fox stumbled out to the car and got behind the wheel.

"Are you all right?" Judy asked. "What did your Mom say about me?"

"Hold on, let's get going," Nick told her and started the car.

"Now?"

"Let's get a few kilometers out of Fox Ridge. Heck of a day. I'm still trying to process–"

"Process later. I need to know, what did you mom say about us?"

"Mom... Did I tell you yesterday that Uncle Charlie said if I dumped you I might take over the Meadows' role in Fox Ridge?"

"Doesn't matter. And you're avoiding–"

"Repeated offer again today. He said... Never mind what he said. I said I wasn't going to leave you."

"Good. Now what did your mom say about us?"

"Wait a few more kilometers, I'm still working it through in my mind."

Ten minutes later Nick chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized, Mom never gave an answer to your question. She likes you as an individual, but the only thing she said about us, as a couple, was on the porch that day when she said it isn't a parent's place to tell adult children who to love."

"Even when we left, when she wanted to talk a minute with you privately, she didn't talk about us as a couple?"

"Not really... I mean, she sort of talked about us without talking about us."

"I don't know Nancy, but is Joshua the only one in your family who isn't crazy? She talked about us without talking about us?"

"Confused me. I thought she was talking about us, but she was talking about my behavior toward you."

"Okaaay," Judy said slowly, "So, what did she say?"

"She told me not to take advantage of you... Do you feel like I take advantage of you?"

"I don't understand. Was she talking about you making me do k-i-n-k-y things?" Judy spelled it out for the sake of Joshua. "If that's her worry... I mean, we don't."

"That wasn't... At least I don't think that was her concern. It seemed clear, to her, that you love me very much. There are males who take advantage of females who love them, and she wanted me to assure her I would not take advantage of you. I should treat you right."

"I like your... You didn't tell her the truth, did you?"

"What truth?"

"I mean, if anyone was taking advantage of anyone... The way I was chasing after you? She'd think I was some kind of... I'm not even going to spell it out in front of Josh. I was utterly shameless in my pursuit of the handsome fox of my dreams. You didn't tell her that, did you?"

"You mean, tell her that I was too stupid to appreciate the best thing that ever came into my life until you rubbed my nose in the fact you were what I needed?"

"Well... No, you shouldn't have told her that."

"We really needed a good cover story for why we went to Fox Ridge together."

"You had one, remember? You'd introduce me simply as your partner on the force until you your Mom got to know me as an individual. Didn't last long, did it?"

"Not with Nancy spilling the beans like that," grumbled Nick.

"Did Mommy do something bad?" came a voice from the back seat.

"No, Sweetie," Judy assured him. "Your Uncle Nick just wanted to surprise Grandma Ellie with some news. Your mommy didn't know Uncle Nick wanted it to be a surprise and told Grandma Ellie. Nothing bad." She glanced over at Nick, "You might be a little more careful what you say in front of Josh."

Nick made no response. Judy waited a few minutes, "Nick? Careful in front of Josh? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, still thinking about Mom's advice."

"I hope you follow your mom's advice."

"You sure you didn't eavesdrop?"

"No. I just think everyone should follow their mothers' advice."

"You always follow your mother's advice?"

"Hmmm... You can ask that after last night?"

"What happened last night?" Josh called.

Nick laughed as Judy stammered, "I was, uh, talking with your uncle, uh, until late, and, uh my mother always said go to bed early."

"But I enjoy talking with Judy at night," Nick assured his nephew. "I really, _really_ enjoy–"

"Hush, you," Judy warned. "Maybe Moms aren't always right, but you should still listen to their advice even if you don't take it."

"I am thinking about what she said," Nick assured her.

–The End–


End file.
